


Mac in Paris

by macgyversheriff



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, I don't really know what to tag this tbh, M/M, Moving On, Moving to a new country, Slow Burn, Work Drama, but it's going to be FUN, inspired by emily in paris, ish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyversheriff/pseuds/macgyversheriff
Summary: When Mac is forced to move to the Zeus Foundation's new building in Paris, he meets CEO and top agent of Zeus, Jasper Sheriff. He is in for a wild, crazy adventure with his new life, living in a country where he doesn't speak the language, and discovering a lot about himself.he discovers that his life isn't ending, rather, it is just beginning.
Relationships: Angus Macgyver/Jasper Sheriff (Male OC)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	1. 20-something (sza)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pigeonsplotinsecrecy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy/gifts).



Russ is pacing in the war room when Mac walks in with a cup of coffee and his mind barely feeling awake. He’s once again been up all night working on a project that nobody seemed to care about. Russ looks at him anxiously, stopping in his tracks for a moment. His hand moves from his chin, raises his fingers towards him, his brow furrowing before he shakes his head, waves his hand and falls back into position and pacing again. Mac looks around to find they’re the only ones in the room, and he was the only one witnessing this.

He thinks he might be dreaming, but then with Russ everything was strange. “Did you call me for a reason?”

Russ looks at him curiously on his pace back towards him. “Were you busy?”

“I was sleeping…? You woke me up and said to get over as soon as possible.”

“I said that?”

“You… did?”

“Oh well,” Russ says and he never finishes, going to look at a file and looking up at him. Then he looks back down at the file. Then he looks up at him. “Do you like it here?”

“What?”

“At the Phoenix. Do you like it?”

“Yeah… that’s why I work here?”

“Sure but if you… were given the opportunity to work _elsewhere_ , would you take it?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I need a firm answer Macgyver. I need to know if you are willing to stay here, regardless of any threat or- or- if anyone wanted to claim you, are you claimable? Do you want to bid on by other agencies? Because that’s practically prostitution! And we like you far too much Angus to pimp you out to other agencies!”

Mac nods, stepping back from the very frantic Russ in front of him, hands waving. It was nearly cartoonish. “You know… I’m going to come back later. I’m just going to go to the lab.”

“You haven’t answered my question-“

“If other agencies ask you to pimp me out to them, I will respectfully decline. Okay? Now, I’m going to… go,” Mac says, walking out of the war room, cheeks a bit pink.

He goes down to the lab, but he didn’t have anything he wanted to start yet. He was tired, overworked, and grieving still. He just came back from an op that had decimated him emotionally ( _again_ ), wore him out physically, and then he went home, and Desi wanted attention, Riley was jealous, Bozer was never there anymore. He missed when his job used to be fun, when things felt lighter. He missed feeling like he had a will to keep living, not out of obligation but desire.

He sighs, resting his head on the cold metal table, his papers strewn beside him. Before he knows it, he’s out like a light again.

“Angus!” Russ yells, running downstairs into the lab. “Angus, where are you? _Dammit!_ ”

He storms in, Mac flailing as he wakes up. “To the power of the fifth and then- ah!”

“What?”

“I was having that dream about teaching tiny unicorns- never mind.”

“Okay, I don’t want to know.”

“This is the second time you’ve woken me up.”

“There’s an official from the CIA coming here to see you-“

“Don’t coach him, Russ,” Matty says, walking in. “Morning, Blondie. I didn’t know we were paying you to get your Beauty sleep.”

“Well, if I’m going to be pimped, I figured I should look pretty.”

“Excuse me?”

“Russ said Phoenix is prostituting me to other agencies.”

“No, the CIA just wants to question you in your intentions about your… Eco friendly desires. They just want to make sure you have the resources you need. That’s all. Answer the man’s questions, and don’t say anything that could suggest you want to work somewhere else.”

Mac swallows, nodding. “Yeah… of course.”

Desi, Bozer and Riley walk downstairs, looking at the three. “And if they bring up a raise, or other opportunities, you don’t suggest in _any way_ ,” Russ starts and Matty stops him.

“We can’t coach him on what to say. Do you want to get in trouble? They _will_ take him if he’s coached.”

“Who’s going to take him?” Riley asks, the three looking at Mac with concern.

“Nobody,” Matty assures. “The CIA is just coming in to see that he has the proper resources to do whatever… project it is he’s doing.”

“So, what’s with the freakshow then?” Desi asks, pointing at Russ. She stands beside Mac as if guarding him, and Mac offers a weak smile.

“I don’t know what’s going on, I just was napping to be honest.”

“So… we’re not losing Mac?”

“No,” Matty says, looking unamused by the situation. “You don’t have to change or anything. Just be yourself. They’re going to be here at 3.”

Mac couldn’t care either way, if he was honest. He sits in his fathers old office, looking at all his stuff. He didn’t have the heart to move any of it out. He had added a picture of Gwen to the desk. Moving on was the hardest part. And the thing was, nobody seemed to notice his grief. Or care outwardly about it. At first they insisted he cope, then when they needed him they wanted him back. And it’s not that he didn’t _want_ to care, or _want_ to be there. It’s just that he couldn’t. It’s just that he felt stuck.

Things could be good if he had it in him to care. If he could find some sort of… change. _Anything_ in his life to change. He takes a deep breath, looking at the clock. It was ten minutes to 3 and he knows he should be there. He knows he should leave now so when the representative walked in he was there and ready.

He doesn’t want to get up. And he’s not sure he wants to leave.

He doesn’t really care what happens in that room. Maybe they’ll shut him down all together. It was all so pointless anyways. 

He couldn’t make a difference, or a change, or save the _world_. He could barely save a few people. What made him think he could save the world, or help future generations? He was simply nobody. He wasn’t a hero, he wasn’t important, he wouldn’t be a savior. He barely had any backing, let alone genuine support in the Phoenix. They all pretended to care, and Mac felt maybe they were right… that maybe he really couldn’t change things.

These were truths he was having an awful time accepting.

He picks himself up after another minute and goes downstairs to the war room, twisting a pen between his fingers. His blue eyes sad and serious, his hair a bit grown out and slicked back. He walks in and the Phoenix team is advised to leave. They’d be talking alone.

The team waits outside diligently, watching inside the war room until the CIA agent notices. Mac goes up to touch the glass and everything is changed.

Russ is bouncing his leg, biting his thumb.

“If nothing is wrong, why are you so nervous?” Desi asks, taking his arm gently. And _maybe_ she’s been keeping something from Mac, maybe (definitely) it involved Russ.

“Because Agent Macgyver is our best agent, no offense to you lot… but I know that if he’s taken from this agency, we’re going to have to change our game and change it hard.”

They all nod, and Riley is twiddling with her thumbs. “Well, I love Mac like everyone else here-“ Desi glares at her for that, “And I’ve been here since the _start_ ,” she points out. “I’ve always been there for him. But… lately it seems Phoenix has maybe… grown beyond him. Maybe he just needs a wakeup call.”

Russ shakes his head. “I don’t know what he needs but we can’t lose him to some other agency. I refuse to negotiate his contract with us.”

“Do you really think that he’s going to leave without a fight?”

“I don’t know, but they want him to leave we can stave them off long enough that maybe they’ll give up.”

Desi rolls her eyes a bit, shifting nervously. “He’s betrayed us once before, who’s to say he won’t do it again. Maybe this is what he wants. To leave.”

“He didn’t _betray_ anybody. He was trying to save us,” Riley reminds. They look to the room, and Matty stands by quietly.

“We don’t know that he’s going to want to leave,” Matty says. “But like Riley says, the Phoenix has grown up. Mac has… stayed the same. And if we can’t change him, maybe another agency can. Maybe it’ll force him to grow up, and if he comes back he’ll be _better_.”

They all nod.

“Happens to agents who are too good too early in the game,” Russ says absently. “They have a crash and burn period. But… I just don’t know what this place will look like without him. And I don’t know if I’m right, but if he ends up going to the agency I think they want him at, I don’t think that we’ll ever even see him exist. Perhaps we should prepare to say our goodbyes.”

“The Zeus corporation has had quite in interest in you, Mr. Macgyver,” The CIA agent says, folding his hands in his lap. “Particularly the best and brightest of the international agents, Mr. Jasper Sheriff. He’s working on transforming Zeus buildings to be more of a brand and give ex agents around the world the ability to reintegrate into society and live normal lives. He’s currently opening up Zeus Paris, which will hold normal and ex agents or vets alike. The building will run several of his programs. One thing you should know is that Agent Sheriff is a business man, and he owns a magazine empire, runs a fashion empire.”

“I don’t… know anything about any of that,” Mac says.

“Well that’s not what he needs you for.”

“What does he needs you for?”

“Another big part of the Zeus enterprise, something that Jasper and other investors of the private world spy organization really pride themselves on, is their wing of science. Every single building has a lab, or a building of science. I’m not sure exactly what _position_ he’s looking for, I just know he’s looking for someone extremely brilliant to work in the Paris lab, and someone who has an interest in climate change. He wanted someone who is… _compassionate_. And well, you clicked that ticket, in my opinion.”

“Oh… so… what would I be doing?”

“Agent Sheriff has a great deal of power and money. I assume, from what I know, that you will be innovating not only the fashion industry, but other industries as well. You’ll be very close with the people at the top, and working to change things. Of course, Paris is a big move…”

“Well- can I think about it?”

“Think about it? Oh no, this is not an _offer_ , Mr. Macgyver. This is an obligation. You want to change the world, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. I am working so hard-“

“So take your ideas and hand them to Mr. Sheriff. He makes changes. He ensures change. He and his team are a diverse group that look to _change the world._ And if that’s your goal, then I am not offering you go, I am requiring it.”

“But-“

“I know you think that this is the best place for you because of your seniority in the company. You are comfortable, but if comfort is what you want than change doesn’t seem to be a suitable fit for the direction of your career.”

“I want change,” Mac says. “I want things in my life to change but I don’t even _know_ French.”

“They speak English. Or well… someone has to. He’s hired people from all over the world.”

“I don’t know much about the culture, or the language. It just seems like a _big_ jump.”

“Well, I think you’ll quite like the jump if you want to find your ambitions again, if you want to transform this from a career to a legacy.”

Mac nods, wringing his fingers.

“Time is running out quickly for this meeting, Mr. Macgyver. What is your decision?”

Mac looks around. His chest feels hollowed out, and the idea of leaving the time for the first time in years doesn’t make him feel empty. It doesn’t make him feel scared. It doesn’t make him feel lost or like he’s going to be leaving them behind. He feels as if the whole world has moved on around him, and he was trapped in the steel jaws of the phoenix. He does the same thing day in day out, and he never feels anything beyond his anger, his resentment, his grief.

“When do I start?”

“Monday. Zeus will make all the arrangements.”

-Paris, France-

Chickee’s heels click urgently as she practically runs to catch up with Jasper before his meeting. She was his executive secretary, the highest paid woman in the building, she managed everything. The only thing she didn’t handle was approving new hires, and Jasper had given the American ambassador full reign with the CIA to pick the best agent they could find to lead their science department. Jasper had to approve his start for Monday.

“Mr. Sheriff,” she says, nearly tripping as she catches up with him and one of the lesser assistants catching him up to something.

“I’m talking,” the assistant bites.

“I don’t care. Mr. Sheriff, the new hire is starting Monday. I need you to sign this for approval. Agent Angus Macgyver, from the Russ Taylor circus going on in California.”

“How on earth did Russ Taylor get someone qualified enough to work here?”

“I don’t know. But the CIA agent insists he’s the best person for the job, and insisted on the phone that if you knew what was good for you, you would hire him.”

“Is this some joke that Taylor is pulling?”

“I looked into his file. Agent Macgyver is extremely smart, extremely held back. He’s always worked for Phoenix, previously DXS.”

“And?”

“He knows his stuff. Went to MIT at 16, joined military at 18. I have a resume and his files-“

“Well if he’s qualified,” Jasper says, taking the tablet as they reach the meeting room where a board of executives for the fashion magazine he’d purchase were waiting. He signs the documentation. “Get him an appropriate apartment and create his schedule. I’ll see you tomorrow. _Bon Soir_ chickee.”

“But-“ she starts to protest and he raises a brow, the assistant looking put out. “Do we want to risk one of Taylor’s being in this building?”

“It’s not your job to question me. I already know everything about Agent Macgyver. I ran his whole crew through the ringer per Agent Ricardo’s request. They’re a bunch of do-gooders, know nothings. Agent Macgyver is extremely overqualified, as well as extremely traumatized, and the rest of them are extremely under qualified and bear no burden of the company. We will accept him, we will help him.”

“Should I set him up with mental health services?”

“We’re looking to impress him not insult him, Chickee. I have to go inside to the meeting. Are we done?”

“We’re done,” she says, bowing her head.

Jasper stops her. “Good work today. I know I’ve been harsh lately, but opening this company has been hard.”

“how are you going to turn this American into an executive?”

“Anything is possible. I promise.” He takes out his wallet and offers her his exclusive company credit card. “Here, go buy yourself a new outfit or two. Work from home tomorrow if you’d like.”

“Thank you, but I will be at your desk with a cappuccino at half past ten like always.”

Jasper nods.

“I might use this to get my hair done though. I’m sick of the dreads,” she says.

“New hair and new dress, both valid. Enjoy. And if anyone gives you trouble, don’t pull a gun. Just call me.”

“You have a board of angry people in there.”

Jasper nods, and he lets Chickee go, taking a deep breath and walking into the meeting. How on _earth_ was he going to fix a soft hearted, war and peace American boy into a hard hitting French executive? He supposes _anything_ is possible even if it’s not always probable.

-Saturday afternoon-

The private airport 5 miles out from Phoenix was where they were waiting. Mac was told someone would be there to pick him up and drive him out to the plane. So far, Murdoc hasn’t shown up, the Phoenix hasn’t exploded, disaster hasn’t befallen him. He made it there, he hasn’t cried, and the team stands quietly not sure what to say as they wait.

“You’ll call?” Riley asks.

“I will. I’ll keep you updated.”

“And they didn’t tell you what you were _doing_?” Bozer asks.

“No, but I can’t imagine it’s going to be too different from what I already do.”

“Right,” he says, nodding, and Riley nods too. Everyone falls back into silence. Matty, Russ, and Desi watch him with interest.

“We can visit,” Desi says.

“That would be nice,” Mac agrees.

“Do you know anything about your apartment?”

“No. They only sent me this location. No pictures, no address so I could look it up. Nothing. I don’t even really know anything about my boss, everything about Zeus and their agents… or ex agents… it’s heavily encrypted. You would have to be a super hacker, beyond Riley’s capabilities even, to crack any of it.”

“I could’ve tried,” Riley says, almost offended.

“You wouldn’t have succeeded,” Russ says. “If you did, you would’ve triggered an alarm. You probably would have triggered it before succeeding. The Zeus SWAT would have you killed or something.”

Mac scoffs. “Really reassuring thing to say before I start working for them.”

“They can’t give you a mandatory swap this short notice, you must have-“

“I didn’t, they told me I had to go. So I am going. So unless you plan on smuggling me to Busan and hiding me in a basement, never to use my abilities again, then… you just have to let me go. The guy said it might not even be permanent.”

“Okay, well, it seems your person is here, we should all say goodbye.”

Mac nods, and they all hug. They say goodbye. The agent walks in. “Shall we? The plane should be landing in thirty minutes, the drive without hassle will take about forty.”

“Okay, let’s get going,” Mac agrees. He looks back at the team, the group smiling awkwardly, a bit sad. Mac offers a smile back, and all he feels is _relief._

The man steps aside, two men taking his bags and leading him off to begin a new, and very different life in Paris.


	2. Experience (Victoria Monet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac adjusts to his new life in Paris this chapter!

It’s dark when he arrives. They’re driving down _Le Sein_ , the lights a magical phantasmagoric blur. The car has the lingering scent of an expensive perfume, and he was told that his boss used this car a lot. It wasn’t unpleasant, Mac even liked the scent of the perfume as he’s driven towards the apartment the company was paying for him to live in. The driver doesn’t talk, and Mac is exhausted from the plane.

He twists a perfect paperclip between his fingers. He doesn’t quite know what to do with it. He doesn’t know what to think. He thinks of Russ freaking out, he had a lot to say about Jasper Sheriff. The words _bad man_ were thrown around a lot, and he wonders if Jasper _is_ a bad man. Why else would Russ be so freaked out? So angered by this?

 _I can get you out of this_ Russ had insisted and Mac went on to say it was okay. His defeat was only faced in the airport and the awkward goodbyes. _You don’t have to go, you don’t have to work for him. You belong here, looking for CODEX. Don’t you think? I can convince them._

The car stops at the light, and Mac watches happy couples walk hand in hand together, following the length of _Le Sein._ How bad could it be? How bad could Jasper Sheriff be?

And he tries to imagine him… this big, powerful man that Russ Taylor was so afraid of. He imagines a tall, older gentleman, with greying hair, with no smile. If the perfume in the car was his, he was expensive, he was well dressed most likely, he was well perfumed at the very _least_. He likely was a stone cold man, he never laughed, and maybe the whole building would move away when he walked into the room. Employees would scatter, look stiff, remove their smiling faces.

He doesn’t even really know what he’s doing yet, or what his position is going to be, or how much he’s going to be making. Perhaps it was a mind game, making Mac guess his worth.

The driver rolls up to a luxurious, old building. He clears his throat as they stop.

Mac looks up out the window at the building. “Is this the building I’m staying in?” he asks.

“ _Oui, Monsieur._ Do you need help on the way up?” he asks in a heavy French accent.

“I only have a few bags. I’m going to be okay.”

“Let me call the concierge and a bag lift. It will help you up.”

Mac wants to protest, but his door is opened by the doorman who was previously at the door, his uniform luxurious looking. “ _Monsieur,_ ” the man says, and Mac nods, thanking him. The driver goes to open the trunk and the doorman takes the bags before Mac can. He stands aside, watching them treat him like he was worth more than he was. He figures this treatment will wear off eventually.

The driver bows and Mac nods, feeling awkward. He pulls at a leg of the paperclip between his fingers, not sure what to make of it. The doorman leads him in, and the concierge takes over.

“Mr. Macgyver!” he says, in his old gravelly voice, a bit short but well dressed and professional. “I am Mr. Lavigne, and I am the _concierge_ of this… _comment dit on? Immeuble._ ”

“ _Immeuble,”_ Mac repeats, thinking of the French he knew. “Oh! Oh, Apartment complex. Yes, uh- _Oui_. _Je parle un peu français mais je comprends mieux._ ”

The man laughs. “It’s not great either. Your pronunciation is almost there, but… not quite. French is a… delicate language, _comprend_?”

“Yes, I understand.”

“You speak so harsh. So… American. Maybe German.”

“I know german,” Mac says. “Perhaps I should’ve been transferred to Germany.”

The man laughs. “Oh no, Mr. Sheriff he is a Frenchman through and through. And he just opened his building here, so you can imagine, expanding to a global enterprise is hard work. He is a good man though.”

Mac nods. “I’m glad to hear that. I don’t… really know anything about him.”

The man laughs ago, showing him to the elevator. “Well, the apartment is paid for, everything is covered so please don’t worry about that. You don’t have to sign any papers really. Let me tell you the uh… perks of living here.”

Mac stands in the dark, empty apartment, the curtains drawn open to reveal the sparkling and twinkling Eiffel Tower. He sighs, pressing on a smile for himself. He was living in _Paris_ , surely it couldn’t be that bad. _American in Paris_ made it seem fun, anyways.

The apartment was big. It was practically the size of his house in Los Angeles. It was nice. The concierge had shown him around, explained the amenities, given him a card to access the gym and the pool that came with the luxury apartments. And the living room was nicely furnished, if anything a bit muted. There were pale green couches, a brown, fuzzy rug, and luxury décor that looks like it came out of a home goods or Macy’s. He switches on the hall light between the living and dining room, across the hall was the kitchen and in there was a big, looming gift basket on the marble island counter.

Mac looks at the basket curiously as he flicks on the kitchen light, a chandelier-esque lamp looming over the table coming to life with warm, yellow lighting. There’s a note on the table. _So sorry I couldn’t meet you this evening, staff emergency came up. Call this number and they’ll send you a catering tray, on me! They’re some of the best in the area, and I ordered everything fine and good. Enjoy the wine as well. Best Wishes, J.S._ Mac smiles, perplexed. He looks at the basket.

He quickly looks it over, noting there was a cell phone, two bottles of wine, a box of chocolates, a box with a nice shirt folded perfectly inside and an expensive brand on the front. There was some other stuff in there as well, typical complimentary gifts. He takes a photo and sends it to the whatsapp group chat the team made to communicate.

 _How bad can he be?_ Mac sends, and Russ sends a rolling eyes emoji. Riley sends an eyes emoji. _Is that a brand new iphone?_ Bozer sends _maybe he should hire me too. Where are you living?_ Mac smiles, a hollow feeling in his chest, tears pricking in his eyes. So maybe he _misses_ them. _This big Parisian apartment. I wish you could see it._ Bozer responds _we’re going to visit literally ASAP you can’t get rid of us._ Mac smiles and he takes a self at the window sill, showing off the French atmosphere of the building. _I feel like I’m on a really lonely vacation._ Desi texts, _I can come make it more lonely. Besides I’m the one who speaks French._ Riley sends a laughing emoji. _Mac is really an American in Paris. Do you think Paris has burgers?_ Mac puts his phone down as they tease him, and he opens the box and pulls out the phone which had a note. _Sim card is prepared! All the contacts you need are in here with photos. Miss Wan is your assistant, she’ll see you Monday. Secretary Charlotte is the executive secretary, she’s going to help train you. Figure out the rest. -J.S._

He takes out the phone, smiling at the custom color it seems he got the phone in. A deep marroon red, Mac’s favorite color. He wonders how he knew that, or if he knew that. Maybe it was just a coincidence. He opens the phone, and waiting for it.

 _The phone is a custom color. Rich people can do anything, I guess?_ Russ once again sends an eyeroll emoji than a sad face emoji. Everyone ignores him. He smiles, the phone turning on and asking for his apple id information. He sets up the phone and finds that the Zeus companies integration is activated automatically. He’s honestly impressed by the technological software, and he isn’t sure how they did it, but he thinks of asking Riley about it. But then again, he doesn’t know if that’s okay, or if it’s allowed. He doesn’t know how short tempered his new boss is, what his expectations are.

He thinks if Russ was as short tempered as he was, than surely a man Russ was afraid of would have a temper scarcer than Russ.

Mac turns over the phone, just looking at it. There were a few phone cases in the basket, and he picks the one he likes most. He wonders if he should return the others, but doesn’t really know who to ask. He calls the restaurant, poorly explaining the situation in French. Once they understand, they promise to send it over, telling him everything was taken care of.

Mac sighs, walking back towards the window and looking out at the Eiffle Tower. _A really lonely vacation._

(Monday, 8 AM)

Mac rounds the block as he controls his breath, making his way back towards the building. Experience by Victoria Monet was playing, _Tell me what you came for, here cause I’m breaking down, trying not to make it obvious. Tell me what you came for, oh, I need to forget it now._ Mac stops at the door, water left out on the table with his name on it. He can’t help the smile he gets. It was so stupid the treatment he was getting in his building. He takes the bottle and thanks the woman at the desk who smiles, heading back upstairs to his room.

In the past 2 days, he’d spent a lot of time sleeping off his jet lag, and reading through the binders of information left there. He understood what the vice president of the company would do, he understood what managing writers and photographers would look like. He understood what chief executive of science would do. But he wasn’t really understanding which role was _his_ and what _he_ was supposed to do.

Mac sighs, going to shower and get ready for his day, nerves building in his stomach.

(Zeus, 10 AM)

Mac gets out of the car that was sent to him, a small, Korean woman waiting outside. “Ms. Wan?” Mac asks. She nods.

“Mr. Macgyver! What a pleasure to meet you. You ordered your car quite early. I was planning to meet you at your apartment, but this is to be expected from the American type.”

He nods, smiling at her. She was already kind and warm. She leads him in, and the building is quiet and there weren’t many people there yet, few people milling around. It was a _beautiful_ building. The furniture was colorful, the tile was glossy, the pillars were shimmering gold like they had been taking from Atlantis. There were changing screens with photo’s of models, food, perfumes, scientific ventures plastered in the most eye catching places. All the lights were hanging, string like chandeliers.

The building was perfectly designed, eye catching, luxurious and yet… somehow very _homey_. On the main floor there were desks of different assistants and areas with screens defining them, but there were also couches, coffee nooks, and he could see the further into the floor past the escalator and elevators area were open spaces, offices, and another area of the building that disappeared behind a curtain of plants. It was welcoming, mysterious, and Mac wanted to explore, but his assistant leads him up the escalator.

“This is the publishing level. We have our own printing press to get out all additions. They do all the magazine printing, picture development. Let’s go up to the executive level, you have time to explore everywhere else while you’re here. Don’t be overwhelmed.”

As they stand in the elevator and go up 25 levels to the 27th, Ms. Wan names every level’s job. Fashion magazine, fashion closet, the creative spaces (whatever that was), food level, food magazine, cooking experiment for the magazines, meetings level, security level, and then a whole bunch more that Mac couldn’t remember. Something about pictures, something about writers, therapists, HR, training, executive. Imagine the rest.

They get off, and the executive level is the most charming of the few areas he’s seen. There was what seemed to be a normal side of it, and at the end of the main hallway was where it really came to life in a big, circular office with decorative, personal offices with glass walls that apparently became black marble with a touch, as he finds out when one of the executives sees him and turns the glass with a tap of a remote from his chair.

“People don’t like to be spoken to in the morning. Wait here.”

She goes to the desk at the head of the room, where two halls branched off, lined with sunlight and lamps that he could tell were censored, so they’d likely automatically switch based on the level of lighting in the room. He notes the details of the marble on the floor and the columns in the room, the gold rimming on the giant, wooden desk. He notes that every office seemed beyond expensive, with personalized furniture.

He doubts he’ll get the same treatment of personalizing, or maybe they just came like that. Ms. Wan returns and gestures towards him. He follows her out of the brilliant center and into a boring hallway, where smaller, more boring looking offices were. Not they weren’t as nice, they _were_ (which Mac would admit was impressive), but the air of luxury dissipated quickly the further down the hall they walked and he was put near the coffee room.

“This is your office,” Miss Wan says, leading him into the small, coffee room office. “Or until Mr. Sheriff figures out where he wants you. Stay here, I’ll be back,” she says. “Get settled, take your time, grab your coffee.”

He nods, looking around. “Thank you,” he says and she smiles brightly and nods.

“Sure. I will figure everything out for you, just stay here and get to know the space. Do you want something to help you relax?”

Mac gives her an awkward smile. “Do I look tense?”

“And pale,” she says. She holds up a candle from the desk. “Do you like this?”

“it’s nice.”

She nods, lighting it up. She smiles. “Hang in there, you’ll get a better office probably. And things will work out. I’ll be back in a couple of hours, okay?”

He nods, smiling. “So… what do I do exactly?”

“Oh uh- just get comfortable,” she says before leaving. He feels like he was just put at the lunch table by the garbage can. He notes there’s an elevator too, so people would be in and out, always talking. And he has _no_ idea when he was going to meet Jasper Sheriff, _if_ he was going to meet Jasper Sheriff. And he wonders when he’d get to see the lab, which wasn’t one of the 25 levels they had seen.

He keeps trying to imagine him, and the image he’s built of him. He settles in the chair, putting his bag down on the floor. He looks around, just taking in the plane office. He tries to imagine himself working here, and he isn’t sure he can.

The elevator dings, and Mac figures that the bustle was about to begin, but the man who appears in the hallway seems to be young, about Mac’s age, he has a long, dark hair, and strong arms. He’s in a blouse that was fitted on his arms, but flowed everywhere else, tucked into expensive looking pants, matched with expensive shoes. He looks up briefly, and notices Mac before back tracking.

“ _Bon Matin_. Have we met before?” he asks. Mac looks a bit alarmed and the guy breaks into a kind, warm smile. He had an _amazing_ smile, Mac wasn’t really sure who this guy was but he was pretty sure he was a hit around here with a smile like that.

“Oh uhm- no, I’m new. I was told this was my temporary office.”

“New…” he says, nodding, stepping back and turning to move into his office. He puts his phone away and looks at him. “Angel Macgyver, the super scientist. Right?”

Mac laughs. “Angus. Uh… you know who I am?”

“ _Angus_ ,” he corrects. “Of course I know who you are, that’s my job.”

“Your job is to know people?”

“Do you know who I am?”

“I should know who you are… right?”

“No, not at all,” He says laughing softly. He had a mole on his lower cheek, and his eyes were a dazzling dark brown. “Everyone calls me Jay.”

“Jay,” Mac says. “What’s that short for?”

“Doesn’t matter. So this is the office they stuck you in?”

Mac nods, and Jay picks up the candle and caps it, putting out the flame.

“Take your bag,” Jay says before he can ask why he did that. “Let’s put you in your _real_ office.”

“Oh my- well, are you sure you can do this? I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

“No, don’t worry. I’m really important around here.”

“Yeah? So you must know Mr. Sheriff. I think I’m supposed to answer to him, but I _seriously_ have no idea.”

This brings an amused pursed smile to his face. “Yeah, I sort of know the guy,” he says, nodding a bit. “What do you think of him?”

“I don’t know… my ex boss made him out to be this short tempered, scary guy. But so far… I don’t know, he’s done a lot of nice things he certainly didn’t have to do.”

“Ah, yes, you’re from the Russ Taylor camp,” Jay says, brow raising. “How’d he rope you in?”

“Uh… he didn’t really rope me into anything, he bought our think tank…”

Jay does air quotes and winks. “Right. Well, you don’t seem like Taylor’s _type_.”

“What do you mean, his _type_?”

“You know, he likes to hire people who are aggressive. To be honest, when we found out who the new hire was, we didn’t know what to think of. But, looking into your records you’re a total goodie two shoes.”

“I am _not_ a goodie two shoes,” Mac says, following him as they walk through the empty halls and back into the now empty reception area for the executive wing. “I mean, he’s probably an old, rich guy. Those guys always sort of suck.”

This makes Jay laugh. “yeah, especially if you sleep with them.”

Mac gives a surprised laugh as they go down the right wing and Jay takes out a set of keys and unlocks a big, fabulous office on the left side. “This overlooks the garden,” he says. “And you have your own private coffee maker, a minifridge with mini wine bottles, soda’s, water, you know, basics. Breakfast should be in soon. Every floor gets 3 meals a day on the company. And uhm, your assistant will probably want to feel you in on your job orders but a certain Mr. Sheriff said he has big plans for you.”

“For me? I can’t imagine why.”

“Mr. Macgyver-“

“Call me Mac, seriously.”

“ _Mac_ , you are a super impressive candidate. Your skillset, your knowledge, your creativity and ability for adaptation… well, I have a feeling you’re going to be a great vice president.”

“Vice president to the _company_?”

Jay nods, looking at Mac inquisitively before smiling. “Yes,” he says. “I know you’re… startled now and this was a big change in a short period of time but… you’re going to fit in wonderfully here. These are all… _your_ people. And don’t worry, you’ll have the flexibility and room to play with all the departments. You can use every resource. Just… promise me you won’t rush out of here if things are a bit rocky in the beginning.”

Mac looks at him, the two holding eye contact before he nods. “What’s rushing out?”

“Give it 6 months at least. And besides, Paris is so wonderful. How can you _not_ want to live here?”

“Well…” Mac says laughing. “I’m so used to Los Angeles, this is a big change. It feels like a… really lonely vacation.”

“Lonely vacation,” Jay says. “Hm… I’m going to write that down. I _like_ that. Have you hit the town at all? You’d probably feel less alone out there. You’re only what? 27?”

“28,” Mac corrects.

“Any parties?”

“No, just a lot of sleeping. I have been around the world and back and somehow this is the trip that took me out.”

“Moving so fast does that,” he says, putting away the slip of paper where he wrote _lonely vacation_.

“Why’d you write that down?”

“That’s so romantic. To be alone in Paris… to be alone in _Rome_ , now that is an idea.”

Mac laughs. “I’m glad my loneliness inspired you.”

“It’s only been a few days! Seriously, you’re in a building full of people now. You’re bound to make at least 2 friends. Besides you have me, I’m your friend. I have some business lunches in the next 2 days, but day 3 me and you can go to a farmers market and exchange favorite recipes-“

“Oh uh… This is so pathetic, but I am a horrible cook. I mean… I should probably learn to cook.”

“who cooked before?”

“Usually my best friend. He’s a great cook. And… you know, we travelled a lot, so we ordered out a lot. I never really had to _learn_ to cook.”

Jay smiles. “A cartoon chef once said _everyone can cook_. And I agree, everyone can cook.”

“Cartoon chef?”

“Ratatouille? The movie about the cartoon rat and the guy-“

“Right, right… That takes place in Paris, doesn’t it?”

“That’s a coincidence. You should know Ratatouille.”

“I wasn’t really allowed to watch _fun_ things as a child.”

“Wow, you’re deprived. So, I guess we’re teaching you how to food shop for yourself _and_ watching Ratatouille. How are your wine picking skills?”

“Actually, pretty good. I can really appreciate a wine.”

Jay nods, setting a cup of coffee in the machine. “Anything you prefer?” he says, showing him the coffee selection. Mac picks a k-pod and Jay pops it in. “At least you’re good with wine.”

“So… I know you said before this is okay, but are you _sure_?”

“What’s okay?”

“The office move and- well who’s mug is that?”

“It’s your mug. It was put here in _your_ office. So, It’s okay.”

“But how do you know this is my office? Did he tell you.”

Jay leans against the desk, looking at him with kind eyes, warm eyes. “He told me to treat you the way a future vice president would be treated. And so, I am. This is your office, I promise nobody is going to take it from you.”

“That’s not the problem, I’d just hate it if you got in trouble or something.”

“I won’t,” Jay promises, smiling. “I’ll leave you to your work, and you know, I’ll uh… see you around right?”

Mac nods, Jay tapping the glass on his way out and shutting his door. Mac doesn’t see _where_ he goes exactly, just that he does go.

Mac looks around, going to grab the mug from the Keurig and he goes back, opening the notes app where his log in was and logging into the desk top computer. He glances at the frosted glass and he wants to find more people to talk to, maybe mingle a bit.

But before he can get up, Ms. Wan walks in, looking a bit confused.

“How’d you get here?”

“Uh, I was put here… by someone named Jay?”

“Jay… someone named _Jay_ put you here?”

He nods. “He said he works closely with Mr. Sheriff, and that they wanted me in _this_ office? Also something about being the vice president?”

She nods, her eyes a bit wide. “Uhm, okay, so these are some of the forms you need to get started on, I’ll be right back. Okay?”

He nods. “He’s not in trouble, is he?”

“Oh- Oh no! He’s not. I just don’t have the paperwork for a _vice president_ , let alone what I am supposed to do… here. I’ve never been an assistant for someone so high up.”

“I’ve never been this high up, so we’re in the same boat.”

She laughs. “Good to know. Get comfortable, I’ll be right back.”

Ms. Wan catches up to Chickee who’s just swiping in for the day. “Can I help you Ms. Wan? Where’s our American _Plouc_?”

“He’s in the vice presidents office, and he says someone named _Jay_ put him there, and that Jay knows Mr. Sheriff. I mean that is… Mr. Sheriff right?”

She laughs. “My god, he doesn’t know who Jasper is,” she says amused, smiling. “Okay, well, follow me. Let’s go see what this is about, what game he’s playing.”

They walk towards Mr. Sheriff’s office, which was a few feet past Mac’s new office, and Chickee knocks before walking in. “Good Morning, _Jay_ ,” she teases.

“Chickee,” he says, not looking up from the paperwork left on his desk. “Have you met the American? He’s a cutie, he has no idea who I am. I set him up in the office, I left you all the references about him, project’s he’s managed, as well as his case files. He’s extremely qualified, and he’s a fast learner.”

“So you did put him in that office across the hall?”

Jasper nods. “I guess the Phoenix doesn’t have access to who I am, and he never thought to _google_ it, so in his head, he thinks I’m some… rich old man who _really_ sucks. I’m curious to see how long it’ll take him to figure out.”

“That’s cruel,” Chickee says. “you’re cruel.”

“It’s not cruel, it’s just innocent fun. And I’m not a bad person either way, so what’s going to change if I talk to him under the pretense of being an employee or being the executive power?”

“There’s a bit of a difference.”

“Well, if I’m going to mentor him there has to be an established relationship. We have to like each other. And besides, me being an executive has never stopped _you_ , Chickee.”

“Yeah because you and me go _way_ back, he just got here,” she reminds.

“Go help him get settled and don’t ruin my hazing. Let him figure it out.”

“When exactly does he get to meet _Mr. Sheriff_ then?”

“2 days, his first meeting is going to be the fun food meeting. Help him and Ms. Wan get settled please, be a good sport about it.”

“I haven’t even got your latte yet.”

“I can get it myself, I’m a big boy.”

She sighs. “Okay, fine. I’m going to help them but-“

“I _know_ , just please put up with helping him and complain later.”

Mac is lead through a series of paperwork, levels of the company, and eventually is sat to lunch with the two women, just getting to know them over wine. Chickee by lunch is in a navy blue dress with a red beret, gold rings on her finger.

“Paris is the best city I’ve lived in,” she says. “well… I actually really loved living in Rio. Austen, Texas was nice too. But Paris is just… you know _different_.”

Mac smiles. “It is really nice.”

“Mr. Sheriff’s French enthusiasm really helps. He makes everything seem so romantic here, so wonderful.”

He nods, brow furrowing. “I don’t really know what to make of him. I’ve gotten mixed signals so far.”

She nods. “Don’t, he’s a great man. And he is _never_ what you expect him to be,” she tries to lead on. Mac nods, smiling.

“I guess I’m not really sure what to expect then. I won’t know until I meet him.”

“Right, until you meet him… how do you know you haven’t met him?”

“I feel like I would know if I met him,” Mac says.

They laugh and Mac smiles confused.

“Am I missing something?”

“Nothing,” the say smiling.

And when they return to the office, Mac finds a printed portfolio that says _easy recipes for beginning cooks._ On top is a post it that says _make yourself dinner tonight, watch ratatouille, -Jay_

Mac thinks the hand writing looks familiar but he doesn’t think of it too hard. And he certainly doesn’t pay attention to the note much longer. He is _intrigued_ by Jay. By his fancy, almost girlish blouse, by his fast paced wit that Mac couldn’t quite keep up with. He’s intrigued by his references, his interest in Mac. He’s interested with what he does and why he hasn’t seem him a single time the rest of the day.

Mac only spends the day doing paperwork and gets out by 7. He sees Jay again, a group of people dispersing from him as he smiles, holding a folder with papers in it. He hands it to Chickee, smiling as he shakes someone’s hand goodbye. He doesn’t see Mr. Sheriff with him, or anyone who might be the CEO, it was just him.

He looks around the lobby, which was emptying out, but it had more people lingering around, talking, sharing dinner or coffee or just talking.

“Heading home for the day?”

“Uh yeah, I don’t have much to do yet. What about you?”

“I have some stuff to finish. Did you get the recipes?”

“I got the recipes,” Mac says. “I’ll let you know how it goes.”

Jay nods, smiling. He rubs a hand over his facial hair before putting his hands on his hips, clearly thinking. “Take pictures. We have a meeting in two days, I know you’re going to be there. We can do an introduction editorial type of piece for you. _Meet the new VP_ and we can write a cute little piece about change and new normals for us twenty-somethings. Well, I mean I’m thirty now, but you know.”

“Well, you look good for thirty- not that you- I just meant like… uhm… never mind, actually.”

He nods, laughing. “Right, I got it. Still feels weird to be _thirty_ , like I’m really an adult now. Weird.”

“Totally.”

“But, that’s okay. Still makes the piece personal and cute, and _you_ aren’t thirty.”

“You must be this man’s favorite person from all the ideas you have. Uh… one thing, I’ve never written a journalism piece, let alone an _editorial_ , whatever that means.”

“Okay, we are going to have to talk. Don’t worry about it, just be at the meeting.”

“I will be at the meeting… I like, have to be at the meeting, right?”

“Yeah, you do but don’t call out sick or anything. I heard that _evil_ Mr. Sheriff is going to be there, he might scare you,” Jay taunts and Mac rolls his eyes.

“I’m going home now.”

“Bye, Angel,” Jay says, winking and turning to leave, a familiar waft of perfume hitting Mac and he just can’t piece any of it together. There was just something about _Jay_ that he felt like he was missing it.

He sighs, leaving it alone and going outside to call a cab. He finds that Ms. Wan had called him a car, he texts her _thank you_ and heads home. It wasn’t a particularly lonely day, and his apartment didn’t quite feel like home yet, but it provided the relief and solitude of home. It was too clean to be _his_ home, and it didn’t smell like Bozer’s cooking, there was nobody loitering around using his things.

He drops his bag, he looks around, he tosses his phone on the table. He goes to use the bathroom and washes up. Then goes to the living room and opens his bag, pulling out his laptop and then the portfolio of recipes. He opens it curiously.

The first recipe was _Easy pasta and wine sauce recipe._ Then there was _steak and homemade mashed potatoes. Chicken tostadas. Creamy Mac and Cheese. Japanese rice and vegetable stir fry + a really sex grilled chicken. Easy beef stroganoff._

He decides on the steak, going downstairs and finding the nearest grocery store. He holds the portfolio, getting all the ingredients. He even gets extra in case he messes up. He gets other ingredients to try cooking again tomorrow.

Then he goes home, turns on some music (a playlist that was like _dreams_ by Fleetwood Mac). Mac pops open a wine bottle, pours some wine and works on making himself dinner, following every instruction, taking his time, even sets timers so he doesn’t forget when he has to avert his attention to something.

He documents it through pictures, and a couple videos of the meat sizzling, or water boiling with the potatoes. And when it’s done, he finds he’s done a _surprisingly_ good job.

He smiles, taking a picture of his dinner for his group chat. _Paris isn’t looking so bad, taking up cooking maybe?_

Nobody responds.

-2 days later-

Mac dresses nice for the meeting. He’s there a bit early with some of the food writers, editors, and other executives. He goes around introducing himself, everyone pleasant. He gets along better with some than others and hopes that he’s doing okay so far.

“Mr. Macgyver,” Chickee says, smiling. “You seem well acquainted so far.”

“I am. Everyone is so nice here,” Mac says and she nods. “Mr. Sheriff wants you right here,” she says, taking the first chair on the right. “Sit. He’ll be here any moment.”

“Oh, uh… right. Finally meeting him.”

“You are.”

Mac nods, taking a seat, and everyone else follows suit. Chickee hands out the agenda and goes out into the hall to Mr. Sheriff. Mac waits curiously.

“Haven’t met the boss yet?” the man beside him whispers. That was Joseph Autry.

“No… do you like him?” Mac asks.

“Like him? Everyone _adores_ him. He’s the best boss you’ll ever have, seriously.”

“Wow, really?”

He nods. “He’s really amazing.”

There’s voices in the hallway before Jay turns in with Chickee and the chef who was presenting, with her crew. He was in a gorgeous navy blue shirt with bell sleeves, and white pants with a decorative belt.

“Good afternoon everyone. As many of you know already, _I’m_ Jasper Sheriff. Today is going to be a _very_ special meeting as our new Vice President has finally been elected. So please give a warm welcome to Angus Macgyver, the new VP of Zeus Paris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I can't wait to hear your feedback.  
> Love Always,  
> A


	3. All Up To You (Shay Lia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Jasper finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made all the chapter titles after songs!  
> Here on out they'll all be after songs <3

Jasper walks in gesturing at Mac as he introduces him. “So please give a warm welcome to Angus Macgyver, the new VP of Zeus Paris.” Everyone claps, Jasper tilting his head at Mac who feels his jaw drop and he isn’t sure how to pick it up. Or what to do with this.

“Angus, would you like to stand and say anything?”

“Uhm- sure,” Mac says, standing. “Sorry, I didn’t prepare anything.”

“That’s okay. Just… introduce yourself. Hobbies, interests, experience. Whatever. If you want, we’ll even do the like… therapy group thing where you say your name and we all say _Hi Angus_.”

“Please don’t do the therapy group thing.”

“Noted, nobody do the therapy group thing.”

“Okay… uhm… I’m Angus Macgyver, but you can call me Mac. I’m 28 years old, and I came from a think tank in Los Angeles, California. I lived there most of my life so… this is totally new to me. I speak many a language but funny enough, French is not one of them.”

They all laugh.

“What languages?” Jasper asks curiously, and Mac notes he seems genuinely interested.

“Mandarin, German, Spanish, English… obviously, and I know some Arabic too but in an embarrassingly clunky way.”

Jasper laughs. “ _Mish Mushkeleh_. I only know Labanese dialect Arabic and that is because they also speak half Arabic and half French.”

“Oh great, so you already sound better than me.”

They all laugh. “Any hobbies you have, or interests?”

“I am a scientist. It’s my main personality trait. I… really love to take things apart and put things together. If my best friend was here, he’d probably say that you should all keep your phones away from me. I used to uh-“ Mac laughs a bit. “ _Improvise_ a lot of inventions using his phone. That really sucked to explain at the genius bar.”

They all laugh. “Wow, okay. Well don’t improvise anything here using a phone because we have way better parts than that,” Jasper says. “Lucky for you, our labs are some of the best in the business and we are quite excited to see you play.”

“Dirty,” Chickee says.

“Cute, real cute,” Joseph snorts. She winks, sitting down. Jasper laughs. He sits and so Mac does too.

“Now, we have a really fun meeting. This is going to be the first of many _very_ fun meetings! Today, we are focusing on the food magazine’s taste of France in the Fall edition, where we highlight small time businesses and their _big time_ recipes. Tag line made by our sweet intern over there- Lyeona, stand up please.”

They all look over as a short young woman stands up, her thick hair braided behind her. She hugs her notebook nervously.

“Hello,” she says.

“This is Lyeona, she is an exchange student from Puerto Rico and is studying at one of the best schools in Paris for journalism. In her free time she runs a fabulous baking blog. Lyeona came up with this idea, and her and the other interns, who are currently subbing as our writers until we build our staff, are writing the articles surrounding these 5 restaurants. Would you like to describe your format?”

“Sure, Mr. Sheriff. So, every restaurant gets 10 pages. Their story, an interview with the owner, the chef’s story, and then a few of their favorite recipes, either on menu or off menu. And there’s going to be pictures, of course, of each restaurant, their food, their cooks, their wait staff, and the location.”

“Our chef and owner today are female dynastic duo, Ms. Claire and Ms. Reginald. They are actually from _my_ home village in the crux of Marseilles, the lavender district of _Province_. Today we’re going to be having a live tasting of several fall themed foods for our October edition.”

Everyone claps per Chickee’s lead.

“This is supposed to be _fun_ , but I need writers to take notes, editors to gauge ideas, and everyone else to just enjoy.”

“So, this is just to watch you have a food ASMR for however long?”

“It’s not just about me,” Jasper says. “I love food but you should all love it too. No views on this show babyyy.”

Mac raises his brow at this. “what does that mean?” he whispers to Jonathan, everyone seeming in on Jasper’s joke.

“You really don’t know anything about him?”

“No… Should I?”

“he’s a total social media maven. He has a Youtube Channel where he bakes every Monday, Wednesday and Friday on a live, and he also does lifestyle content.”

Mac nods, watching as the chef explains her pumpkin crème brulee. They get a ramakin, cute mugs of coffee are handed out to everyone with little ladles of cream and small packets of sugar. Mac adds a bit of cream to his, everyone staring at their ramakins as they get utensils and Jasper has the writer of the article come sit next to him. He watches Jasper curiously, everyone talking softly amongst themselves as Jasper waits for them to finish setting up and talking about the dish. The writers were taking notes, pictures, and some have dug in.

Jasper leans over to Mac. “You don’t have to worry much about any of this, by the way. Me and you are totally going to talk later, so don’t freak out. Just enjoy.”

Mac nods. “Okay. Uhm… what are we enjoying?”

“Crème Brulee of the pumpkin variety. I can see you freaking out.”

“I thought you were a totally different person for three days.”

“I am a man of many illusions. Now, deep breath and,” on the exhale Jasper takes his spoon and hits the sugar crust on top. Mac smiles, taking his spoon and Jasper stops him. “Deep breath.”

Mac takes in a deep breath before exhaling and shattering the sugar on top. Jasper nods. He digs into it, turning to the writer who was with him. “Now, I want you to notice the texture of the pumpkin makes it a little bit grainier,” he says as he guides her, Mac listening to his input. “What’s very special about this is that it doesn’t use traditional spices for the pumpkin. Rather it mixes vanilla and Chinese 5 spice to create a wonderful experience that isn’t typical for a pumpkin dish.”

The writer listens with care, recording their conversation, and they look at a spoonful before they both take bites. The chef waits for Jaspers reaction and he is ultimately _very_ pleased with the dessert. They are elated to know that he is, as he digs in and takes another bite.

“ _Wow, c'est incroyable! Vous vous êtes vraiment surpassé avec ce dessert_ ,” he tells the chef, and Mac picks up the words _incroyable,_ incredible, _vous,_ you, and _dessert_ which he obviously knew meant dessert. Jasper spoke quick and fluent, with a natural accent even, for someone who also spoke perfect English. Mac wonders how he perfected his French with such a natural dialect and thinks to ask him later.

Mac learns quickly that they’re only encouraged to take a couple bites before the course is switched. The next one is a butterscotch cream filled paris-brest topped with almond and powdered sugar. Mac watches how Jasper as he admires it and cuts into it. He seems to appreciate every component of the dish, and the writer works on taking pictures, on enjoying it.

Jasper is especially drawn to the cinnamon chocolate tart, and the spiced apple tarte. He stops, looking at the crust, taking care to note as he shows the writers the texture, the consistency. “You want it to be buttery and light, but a good crust plays at the balance of being very buttery, doughy, crumbling, versus becoming a beach. You don’t want a crust that just turns to kinetic sand between your fingers.”

Mac inspects the crust curiously, noting what he means. He’s never thought so much about food and it’s chemistry, but Jasper and the Chef go into a conversation about the rations of butter and sugar, how much fat is too much fat, what the fat does for the dough and what makes it better. Mac sips his coffee, after some time finding himself more interested about the baking process that Jasper painted.

They wrap up the meeting with Jasper situating the chef and the owner with a tour, and a meeting with the food magazine executives. Jasper promises after lunch they would film a video together on the magazine’s YouTube channel in the studio on the fifth floor. Mac _really_ hopes he doesn’t have to be in the video.

Jasper waits for everyone to leave before looking to Mac. “walk with me, we have lunch plans.”

“We do?”

“Of course we do,” Jasper says. “You’re mon petite protégé. You go where I go until you have your wings.”

“Right,” Mac says.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just surprised.”

“Oh, because I’m not old? I mean I _am_ thirty and that’s like-“

“Oh my gosh, that’s not old. I don’t think that’s old. I just spent two days talking to you and you’re my _boss_.”

“And your friend. You’re not in Kansas anymore toto, but you aren’t in the wicked west either.”

“Then _where_ am I?”

“The city of love, Paris.”

Mac scoffs. Jasper tilts his head, and Mac follows him. Chickee has abandoned them, and they walk together, Mac trying to keep up with Jasper who walks fast and talks faster. Mac felt like he was watching Miranda Precisely (and no he would _not_ admit he’s seen the Devil Wears Prada on his own will, in his free time with no outside influence) at work.

“So, we’re going to start with setting you up and getting you comfortable. All of your appointments for the next few days will either be with me or chickee and Ms. Wan who’s being trained by Chickee. Do you like Ms. Wan?”

“I do, she’s really nice. Uhm-“

“Okay, good. Because if you didn’t, we could interview others-“

“No, not at all. I really like her so far.”

Jasper leads him to the elevator and they’re the only ones who get in. “Do you like your work so far? I know you’ve done a lot of paperwork, but I’m going to be throwing you into projects soon and then you might miss the paperwork.”

“Oh my god, I’d _love_ a project. This has been so much tame than what I’m used to at the Phoenix… I mean I’ve never worked like a _corporate_ job, you know? Let alone a high paying one. I think this is high paying… is this high paying?”

Jasper laughs. “Well, you’ll probably make approx. 900 thousand in salary with a few million in bonuses, and maybe some stock. So as a VP you’ll probably make about… 5 million plus every year?”

“5 million… _dollars_?”

“Yes,” Jasper says, smiling. “Is that enough?”

“That’s _nuts_. Are you sure?”

“Well, I anticipate you’re going to _earn_ it as my VP. I didn’t take you on without direction, and I certainly didn’t give you the position without advice. You’re hard working, extremely smart, and a little crazy. We need someone with a hyperfocus and will to _change the world_ like you. I want to change the world and make it a better place. That is why bad men like Russ Taylor are afraid of me. I pose a threat to their lives, their ideologies, their moral greys that are based on exploitative measures. That’s not who I am. It’s certainly not who I want you to _be_ nor become, Mr. Macgyver. Zeus Corporation dreams bigger and aims higher than anybody else in the world.”

“And your science department? Physics, chemistry, biology?”

“The only glass ceiling you will hit in _my_ STEM labs are the ones you create for yourself.”

Mac turns to look at him in the elevator, Jasper looking at his tablet seemingly distracted as he talks to Mac. He looks over his beautiful side profile, his strong arms, his certain expression. Admiration for Jasper Sheriff comes easy. He was well spoken, well dressed, fitter than most people, and he smiled pretty. Mac’s seen plenty of men with _nice_ smiles but Jasper smiled _pretty_ , like he was a celebrity.

They reach their floor and Jasper leads him out by the elbow, having him keep up with him. “So, we’re going to set up your ipad and I’m going to show you how to operate day to day. And you’re going to shadow me. Also, uhm… How do you feel about your wardrobe?”

“I like it?” Mac says.

“Are you _sure_ you do because we have a really big closet of clothes and I think you’d look _really_ good in some things that we have down there.”

“I mean… I could try some things on if you want,” Mac says, wanting to impress him, especially now that he knew he was his _boss_.

“Why not, we have time. Oh! Did you want to go to a farmers market?”

“Today… _now?”_

“Sure, why not?”

Mac nods, hands knotting nervously at his stomach and Jasper just seemed so _easy_. Mac had heard so much about him in two days, and someone he’d known him the whole time, he’d been so nice, and so kind, and so lighthearted. And he thought he was some sinister older guy, someone totally awful. Jasper looks over at him and laughs.

“ _Breathe_ , Angel. You look like you’re going to suffocate.”

“I’m breathing.”

“What’s making you so nervous?”

“I uhm…” He pauses. “Sorry, this is probably stupid.”

“Your feelings aren’t stupid. I ask because I care.”

“Do you really care or is just like… your way of keeping me?”

Jasper laughs out of shock, and his brow furrows. “Gosh, I can’t imagine who you’ve come across that treated you so poorly. Of course I mean it. I care about how you feel, and if it’s me that’s making you nervous-“

“No! I don’t think so anyways. This is just… weird for me. I mean, the whole thing. And it’s finally setting in that I’m like halfway across the world from the only friends I’ve ever _really_ had, and also I’m realizing they kind of suck. But… that’s a different story.”

Jasper laughs. “Yeah well, if you know anyone long enough they kind of suck. Trust me, rule applies to everyone.”

Mac laughs. “So what? People have an expiration date?”

“Sort of. Mine is usually 3 weeks, if I don’t suck after 3 weeks then you’re in it for life. You’re stuck with me.”

“I think mine is probably like days.”

“Oh please, I doubt it’s _days_ ,” Jasper says, the two walking past Mac’s office and leads into one on the right side. “You seem likable to me.”

Mac laughs. “Days, weeks. I guess I haven’t had new friends in so long that only time will tell.”

“I’d say months, maybe years. You have that… steady charm that people find extremely likable.”

“Steady charm?”

“yeah… something about you, it’s just really, _very_ likable, Angel.”

“My name is _Angus_ ,” Mac asserts, as Jasper unlocks the door and they walk into a big office overlooking Paris. The Champs Elysee is visible down the avenue and Mac gasps as he walks towards the window. “Everything is _so_ nice up here.”

Jasper laughs. “I like Angel much better. It suits you.”

“Because you think I’m a goodie-two-shoes,” Mac remembers looking at the view.

“No, it just suits you,” Jasper says, strolling to his desk and leaning against it. The glass was clear but the door was closed and neither notice the few employees who stop to watch them, Jasper gazing at him as Mac looks out the window enchanted.

( _Rumor has it Angus Macgyver was a long lost lover of Jasper Sheriff’s and he’s trying to win him back. But he had no idea who Jasper was, and now Mac has realized what he’s in on. At least that’s what Stacy from the breakroom says and she’s a romantic. She studied poetry at Oxford._ )

“My commute is the other way. I’d so love to drive under it, and just _see_ it.”

“The _Champs_?”

“Yeah… It must be totally wonderful.”

Jasper opens a drawer and grabs his keys.

“Let’s go, I have a vintage Z3 BMW calling your name.”

Mac raises a brow. “You have a vintage Z3?”

“It’s red and it’s _super_ sexy.”

“Then I am super interested in driving to the farmers market all of a sudden.”

Jasper laughs. “Then let’s go to the market. Everyone else is out to lunch anyways, they won’t be back until 1 or 2.”

Mac nods, looking at him. “Okay well… let’s go on a drive.”

Mac looks at the car, totally enchanted by who Jasper _was_. “You must have like a million cars.”

“No, just two,” Jasper says. “Do you like cars?”

“Adore them,” Mac says. “Well… I prefer trucks. Jeeps, pick ups, big cars. Fascinated by those like _trucker_ trucks. Big 18 wheelers. I think they’re such a magnitude of science to make something like that.”

“You’re a simple man to please,” Jasper teases. “Now I wonder how you’ll feel when I take you to a bakery and you swim in butter and chocolate.”

“Oh! I meant to ask you a question.”

“What’s that?”

“You speak perfect French _and_ you have a really good accent when you do, which almost seems like you’re a native to France. But then you speak English and again, totally perfect.”

Jasper laughs. “I grew up in Marseilles on a farm in _Provence_. I was there from about 2 years old until I was 12, and then I was in the states from 12 until well… until I started working on Zeus Paris. I moved to Paris 6 months ago. A few years ago I bought a really great pent house style apartment in old France, has a grew view of the Eiffle, just you know.. between ops,” Jasper says the two getting in the car. “And so the move back to France was quite easy for me.”

Mac nods. “Wow. So… your family is French?”

“Yes but… I haven’t spoken to them in a long time. I left home at 19, complicated circumstances.”

“Oh well… I don’t really have a family. Complicated circumstances.”

Jasper laughs. “Glad to know we’re on the same page.”

Jasper flips the top down, the early autumn air warm and inviting with just a cool breeze to touch. Mac looks up at the sky as it’s revealed.

“Does Paris feel real yet?” Jasper asks.

“I don’t know,” Mac says, looking at the sky and the cloud. He looks back at the parking lot than to Jasper. “It’s all just feeling so _new_ to me. I have no idea what I’m doing or who anyone is. I’m totally lost.”

“You’re not lost,” Jasper says sincerely. “You’re on a really great adventure. And an adventurer, they’re never lost. Just waiting to find something amazing.”

Mac and him meet eyes and Mac loves the way they’re almost hazel, the deep sincerity there, the innate kindness that oozes from Jaspers being. Mac knows that Jasper will be unlike anyone he’s ever met before. What he doesn’t know is how much he’d awaken every part of him. Bring out the adventurer.

Jasper starts the car and Mac grips the door handle as they ease out of the parking lot and onto the avenue, speeding towards the Champs Elysee. Mac takes in the trees lining the avenue, and the lights that would come alive at night. Jasper has loud, energetic music on, somehow bursting with color. Mac laughs, the wind in his hair, the sun in his eyes, coloring his skin, bringing out his freckles under the sun’s pressure.

A tropical sounding song starts, Mac looks at Jaspers phone. _I know it’s a lot to handle, lonely but you know why, issa sacrifice. It’s not a race against time. You’re exactly where you’re supposed to be._ Mac laughs as Jasper speeds up a bit, the roads clear in the early afternoon. He reaches his hand up, just feeling the air. “This is so nice,” he calls over the music.

Jasper laughs. “Sometimes all it takes is a really good drive and some French air.”

Mac smiles, _really_ smiles for the first time in months as they drive past the _Triomphe_ , admiring the stone arch and all it’s glory, turning to look back at it as they pass it. “What’s that big square over there?” Mac asks, looking as they come up to passing in the circle out of the area of the _Triomphe_. He keeps looking up at it, admiring it.

“That’s _Place le Concord._ That’s where they executed King Louis XVI during the revolution,” Jasper tells him. “And over there is this amazing restaurant. One day, me and you will loop back around.”

Mac can’t seem to stop smiling, and he thinks of it. _Me and you will loop back around_ , a promise to go out again. To do something like this again. Mac couldn’t help but feel enchanted by it all, it was so rich with history, so wonderful. Thing’s he’d never noticed before.

“Now we are going to get on _avenue montaigne_ which is sort of like… Rodeo drive.”

“oh sure,” Mac says, the two smiling at each other. Jasper slows as they hit local traffic and they see an open parking spot, Jasper turning on his blinker.

“Is this the market?” Mac asks.

“No, it’s a shopping street.”

“Are you shopping?”

“No, but you are,” Jasper says as he parks the car. “Come on, you could use a makeover. It’s on me, so don’t worry about a thing. Call it a gift for taking this all so well. I know this is a lot and it’s stressing you out.”

“Does shopping relieve your stress?”

“Shopping relieves everyones stress,” Jasper says, perfecting parallel parking and then turning off the car. “You’re in _Paris_ , living a _dream_. You’re not even _Emily In Paris_ , because we like you and we adore you. And when we say _Enchante_ we do mean it.”

Macs smile soften. “I can’t imagine why.”

“You’re charming. Whoever put it in your head you weren’t was _so_ wrong for that. Seriously, loosen up Angel Macgyver. You’re going to have the time of your life with the Zeus Crew.”

Mac nods. “I guess so.”

“And you’re going to make friends. I promise your lonely vacation is going to soon be replaced with a really full and rich life.”

“You sound so certain.”

“I am so certain. You’re like the best new hire I’ve ever had. You’re going to be _amazing,_ you’re going to be fine.”

Mac nods. “I guess a little shopping wouldn’t hurt,” he agrees after a moment and Jasper smiles.

“Great. Let’s get started, I have a list of places that I think the clothes would look great on you. But you seem like a real mans man, so I promise we won’t go too eccentric or anything.”

“Okayyy, I trust you completely then. You seem to know what’s going on.”

Jasper nods, and he draws the top up. Mac gets out of the car and waits for Jasper. The two stand side by side, Jasper looking around. The street was mostly empty for somewhere so near a tourist attraction. Jasper hums.

“let’s go down to chanel first. Do you like Chanel?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never worn Chanel.”

“Well, then you’re going to meet Chanel and you’re going to love her.”

“Are we talking about the brand or…?”

“Wait and see.”

They walk into the Chanel store and Jasper is greeted by one of the desk girls. He says something in French that is so fast and well spoken Mac can’t decipher it. Jasper turns back to Mac and smiles at him. He gestures him on, them following a woman who walks out and leads them into the building, they are lead past the sales floor, the perfumes and bags and shoes, and to an elevator.

Mac hides his confusion as they step on and go up. She talks to Jasper in pure French and Jasper listens and responds politely, the two seeming in an easy conversation. Mac tries to pick it apart, the words that he understands to sentences he doesn’t. Jasper smiles at her, and they laugh.

“She says that the designer is going to take a little while. So if anything, we have to head back for the video in a couple of hours and then we can finish our date tonight.”

( _The word “Date” holds the connotations of romance that Mac is not quite expecting, but neither does he quite mind. His long buried feelings for other men seem to bubble as his cheeks become a rosy pink and he picks apart the word “date” for all that it is and means. Surely it was just admiration manipulating his emotion. Jasper Sheriff was a great guy, but they were not dating. Not just after they met._ )

“Designer?” Mac asks.

Jasper nods. “This is _couture_ darling. I don’t shop off the wrack.”

“You lead a very different life than me.”

“Well, I think you’re going to like this side to life. It’s nice to be pampered and treated. I think it’s nice, getting fitted for an outfit.”

“ _C'est un américain?”_ the woman asks.

“ _Oui. Il est nouveau dans notre entreprise, offrant une perspective unique.”_

She nods, smiling at Mac. Mac offers a smile back. He understood _perspective unique_. His hands wring behind his back as they exit the elevator onto a larger than life, expensive room that is dressed with perfume. Jasper seems comfortable there and knows some of the people. “I get event outfits done, and we have an inside agent or two here.”

“Seriously?” Mac whispers. Jasper nods.

“Zeus is an international force. Our influence ranks long and far, beyond what you know.”

Mac nods, interested. “You’ll have to inform me later.”

Jasper tilts his head to look at Mac. “I will. You’re one of us now, it makes sense you know what you’re apart of. You won’t be doing any of that work, though. Zeus Paris is solely a business enterprise.”

Mac is just taking this in as they’re met with another person, a tall French man in a nice suit. He asks questions pertaining to Mac as the two are sizing him up. Mac is starting to feel a bit overwhelmed again, as they look him over, poke at his arms. The man nods.

“Very thin,” he says in a thickly accented English. “You should feed him.”

“We just got hold of him. _Nous venons de le saisir_.”

Mac smiles a bit, and Jasper nudges him. “We’re going to be taken to a dressing room. What sort of styles do you like?”

“Styles?”

“For suits and blouses, button ups? Pant type?”

“I like plaid… jeans are usually my go to.”

Jasper nods and he explains in French what Mac is sure not what he just said, maybe the direct opposite. The words _décontracté_ and _aspect professionnel_ are thrown around. Casual, professional seeming Mac translates. They’re sat down in a small but luxury room with a curtained area and empty racks that are dragged out to be filled. Mac sits curiously, and Jasper takes out his phone, texting at a rapid pace, answering texts and emails.

Mac just looks around, not having much to do yet.

“Do you want to be in the video?”

“No,” Mac says too quickly. “ _God_ no.”

Jasper laughs. “Okay, noted. Don’t put Mac in a video. The answer is _Oh God No_.”

“I’m the opposite of a video personality. I can’t do that.”

“Noted, Angel,” he says, still chuckling.

2 hours later Mac is set up with a gingham patterned suit in brown and black, and another set of straight legged pants with a collared blouse. Mac is getting the car with the sketches of the pieces they provided him. “What do I do with these?”

“Oh, I scrapbook them. My best friend and my partner in the field, he _loves_ to scrapbook. I mean he’s this tall, scary guy, dense muscle, really serious. And then you get to know him and he scrapbooks in his free time with glitter paper and babies his wife like to the max. Mama Mel is a spoiled woman.”

“Mama Mel?”

“My team has always been like my family. They took me in when I had nobody really. Julius and Mel are like my favorite people. And Kaori of course, she’s amazing.”

Mac smiles. “I’m glad you have that. I feel the same way about my… well I guess ex team. But the past few years things have been really different.”

“Phoenix disbanded for a while, right?”

“Yeah, that’s when Taylor came in. But… it wasn’t his _fault_ that we changed. When we disbanded we just grew apart. And I dated one of the newer agents, Desi, and that was a total disaster.”

“Ugh, _never_ date the new recruits,” Jasper says. “Pretty and dangerous is always a sign of emotionally dysfunctional and probably not your type no matter how much you think.”

“SO you’ve done it before?”

“We all have. I’ve lived through a billion turnovers at Zeus Ohio. It’s autonomous county that is really hard to find between Ohio and West Virginia. I lived there for a long time, then I lived in Los Angeles _really_ briefly, like less than 2 years, to do think tanking at 23 and I made a shit ton of cash doing that and I made some friends who have since moved to Paris with me. Like total ride or die friends, _normal_ friends. I flew back and forth the rest of my time selling ideas and drafting patents. Zeus gave me a lot of opportunities educationally, threw programs for agents to study using experience and talking to experts and submitting papers or projects. So I got a paralegal degree and I also got a Psy D and Social Work doctorate from all my experience doing psychological and social work-esque _things_.”

“Things, such as…?”

“Counseling with criminals, interrogations, criminal care, refugee and missing persons cases. I did a lot of really intense deep cover ops, and you know that takes a lot of understanding of certain aspects of social psychology, as well as counselling the people you’re helping get out.”

Mac nods. “Wow, so you were deep in psy ops I guess?”

“Sort of, what I did was a really high level of ops, and it’s messed up. But I survived. That’s probably why people like _Russ_ don’t like me, it requires a certain persona. I had to be someone who was totally cut throat to be respected.”

Mac nods. “I sort of get that. I mean none of us are really who we are in ops out of it, right?”

“Yeah but Agent _Sheriff_ is a scary guy. Whereas I’m really not, I’m just a guy. And I mean, I have to be intense towards guys like Russ who think they own the world. Privileged fucking assholes who think they can buy people out. Issues are addressed by changing the system, not by paying people off, especially not _terrorists_. He will put it in the people who work for him that morally grey areas are about money and power and rape but that’s not true.”

Mac nods. “You seem to know him well.”

“I tried him via the Interpol system twice for arrest.”

“guessing that didn’t work…” Mac says, guilt knotting in his gut as he remembers their own conversation on the jet, about the world being grey. “What is moral grey to you then?”

“It’s making the wrong decision for the right reasons. Sometimes we will witness death or let one or two people die to get _hundreds_ of people out. Sometimes we have to make decisions of sacrifice, sometimes we have to play the role of the _bad guy_ to get information out of someone. Moral grey’s are not buying people and being genuinely rotten. If you want to use money to make change, you donate to the right institutions, you give to the poor, you help rebuild communities, you help people get out of their situations,” Jasper says, with conviction. “You help LGBT+ kids get off the streets and into loving places, you help the disabled find sanction and also find help. Changing the world, it’s a matter of uplifting the people who need it. It’s giving people _hope_.”

Mac nods, smiling softly, looking at his hands before looking to Jasper.

“I know you walked into this with ideas of who I was from Russ Taylor. And maybe you like him, maybe he’s changed or has pretended to change. I really am not here to judge you. I am not here to… give you grief about working for him. But I am here for _you_ , and I am here to help you genuinely. Your rap sheet is an abysmal record of trauma and phoenix has no resources for you guys. Where were you getting help?”

“I wasn’t… really. I mean there was a resource list but nothing like _in_ house.”

“And that’s messed up. You need that stuff available. You need to get help and talk these things out. You can’t handle it alone, you know?”

Mac nods, looking up at Jasper who glances over at him.

“You’re not in danger here. I am so here to help you and guide you and bring you to the right place, Mac. The switch is big, but sometimes you need to take a leap of faith to live a better life. Trust me, I’m no stranger to being far from home.”

Mac nods, offering him a smile. “I guess sometimes you just have to start over.”

“And don’t feel like you’re losing your purpose. Purpose is all in what we do not _where_ we do it. And whether you accomplish what you feel is your purpose at Zeus or on your own… you know, that’s up to you.”

“I already promised I’d at least stay 6 months.”

“Well give me a chance before you run. It’s a big scary world out there, Angel.”

Mac smiles. “Doesn’t feel so scary right now. But that might be the candy apple red BMW that makes it feel safe.”

“Candy Apple red makes everything in life feel better. Don’t you feel like Elle Woods?”

“More like Cher Horowitz.”

“Ah, so you _are_ a little cultured. Cross those two off the list of movies you have to see.”

“I’m a nostalgia buff. If it was made in the 80s or 90s I’ve probably seen it. Early 2000’s too, but that’s mainly on Jack.”

“Jack is the best friend, right?”

“Yeah, he uh is on a special task force. I haven’t seen him in a few years.”

Jasper nods, switching the car and taking the top down. “Do you want to go down by the _Triomphe_ again?”

“Yes please. I felt like I was in a really bad American in Paris type movie.”

Jasper smiles. “After work, I’m going to dinner with some of those friends I mentioned. If you have nothing better to do, you should join.”

“You don’t have to pity invite me places.”

“I’m not _pity_ inviting you. I told you, I like you. You’re such a relaxed seeming guy. My friends would totally like you.”

“How do you know? You barely know me.”

“No better time to get to know than over a meal.”

“What do you say?”

“I say fair game, but I don’t have anything super nice to wear.”

“Oh we’re going somewhere that’s super lowkey. Wear what you’re wearing. That’s a nice top, it’ll do,” Jasper says.

“I have a feeling what you think is super lowkey is really different than what I think.”

“Oh please, you’re going to have fun either way.”

“You’re lucky I trust you, eitherwise this might be perceived as a hit job.”

“My key player in my company being taken out immediately. What a threat you are, Mr. Macgyver.”

Mac ends his afternoon by watching Jasper film a video with the chef and the owner of the small bakery they tried today while him and Ms. Wan set up their ipads and get synced with the system. Instantly, Mac could see the million things that _Jasper_ had to take care of, the people he had to see, the dinners and lunches and meetings that he had planned in order to run his business. Parties that were on schedule, and people that were waiting for phone calls or video conferences.

Mac assumes in the coming days he was going to be involved with all of this. He’d learn the ropes and learn the tricks of trade. Chickee describes Jasper as impressively organized, and seriously business minded. He has an eye for talent she says and so their confidence in Mac was through the roof.

Mac looks up as Jasper and the other two laugh.

And he thinks about what Jasper said, about drastically changing his life for it to get _better_. And he wonders how much Jasper knows about him, what exactly he sees in him. But for some reason, none of that seems to matter. He’s _here_ and this amazing guy has already single handedly changed his life without him even asking.

He’s selflessly given Mac a home and a career and a plethora of opportunities. He’s given him access to the world, and Mac decides he’d be stupid not to take it.

In the past few days, he’s thought a lot about Phoenix, returning to Phoenix, being desperate to reach his friends. But then, Jasper has given him, and offered him, and proven to him that Zeus will offer him and anyone else that walks into their doors anything. Phoenix offered him nothing, and wasn’t even looking to get him back without selfish motivation. They _needed_ him, Russ _needed_ Jasper. Jasper didn’t _need_ Mac. He simply desired to fulfill his potential.

And Mac thinks maybe it’s time he met it. His potential. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be much longer but I really am just kind of having fun and updating this fic, so I hope you are also having fun reading this fic!  
> I wanted to update as a reward to MYSELF because i am FINALLY and i mean FINALLY done with my classes!!! for the semester!!! I now have 2 months and will be idk doing stuff with my life and writing. But until next week I will probably be in a hole to relax lol.


	4. Lavender Kiss (The Licks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac Meets Jasper's friends and gains some more direction in the company.

Surprisingly enough, Jasper’s group of friends was a diverse group of sugary sweet people consisting of different races, backgrounds, and upbringings. Some were born rich, some were up-in-comers like himself. Some were introverted, others extroverted, all of them were a seemingly weird mix of the two with varying degrees of one personality type or the other. Jasper’s professionalism, or whatever was remaining between the office, the car ride, and the restaurant, vanished into thin air when they walked into the restaurant and he saw his friends.

Mac watched as Jasper hugs without remorse, wrapping his arms around each man and woman alike with affectionate abandon. He hugs them like he hasn’t seen them in forever, but as far as Mac can gauge it’s only been a few days. Maybe less. Yet his compassion was endlessly and suddenly, he lets go of a man about their height and looks to Mac, holding his friends arm gingerly.

“This is Angus Macgyver, my new Vice President,” Jasper says with full admiration. “He’s _sooo_ smart. Like extremely smart. And witty.”

“Ohh, we love witty,” a small woman says. “I’m Chelsea Korbona. This is my husband, we call him Korbo.”

“Hi,” Mac says shyly. “Nice to meet you,” he offers, shaking Korbo’s hand who smiles. The two were a gorgeous couple.

“He’s _pretty_ , nice jaw. Is that your real jaw?” Chelsea asks.

“Excuse me?”

“They’re plastic surgeons,” Jasper fills in. “Well, share your secrets Mac. Is that your face?”

“This is my face. All natural. No plastic.”

“Wow,” Chelsea says, her perfectly manicured brown hand tilting his face and inspecting his bone structure. She even taps interested in his jaw, and he awkwardly accepts. “It _is_ real.”

“Oh leave him alone,” Korbo says. “He’s going to think we’re _crazy_. You haven’t met Stevie yet,” he says showing him over to the table where a black man in a sharp outfit sat on his phone. “This is Stevie, previously in our think tanking group, now a musician on the rise.”

“Who’s this?” he asks, giving a diamond smile to Mac.

“This is Angus.”

“Like the steak?”

“Like the person.”

“Angus thongs and perfect snogging,” Chelsea fills in.

“I prefer to call him Angel,” Jasper steps in. “It’s cuter.”

“Oh and it fits, he has that perfect Eurocentric look, very pretty and angelic,” Stevie agrees. “Well, come sit. Jo walked away, no idea where he went.”

“ _Already_?” Jasper asks, leading Mac to sit. They pick the opposite side of Stevie, and Jasper sits right across from him.

“I guess so,” Stevie says putting his phone on the center of the table. “Cough em up boys and girls,” he says as their friends sit on the left of him, and one seat left for the chair beside Mac. There was a coat draped on it and Mac just adjusts in the seat as the table falls into easy conversation from then on.

Mac is beyond curious about Jasper, not just as his _boss_ but as a person. He felt that his reputation precedes him, and yet he was larger than life in person. There was something about his personality that wasn’t much different between his personal life and work, and yet Mac wonders if he’s about to reveal that this was really some absurd business meeting. He wonders if Jasper is _truly_ this good person or if he’s just a great showman. If he was who he presented himself to be, or if it was all a big façade. Mac had been duped before, his emotions tended to get in the way. But his trust was built on the knowledge of personhood, and who Jasper was as a person completely _baffled_ Mac.

There was no box that could fit his magnetism as he spoke, and there was nothing that could describe the gentleness of his movements, even if he is a _large_ man, a man who is seriously bulked up with muscle, and body was likely heavy as a result, even if her fingers were quite slim and dressed with gorgeous rings, and an expensive, luxurious watch. Those small details in themselves added something to the gentle beauty of his movements. Like a curious artist, he does watch the way that Jasper’s hands take note of everything and they were so delicately expressive, as everything he said caused them to curl, gesture, or express some sort of _emotion_ by the tapping on the table, the way he picks at the cutlery with interest.

He wasn’t really in on the loop of their conversation, he listens to bits and pieces as they talk, and they all seem to look at him from time to time but he doesn’t quite know what to say or if he’s allowed to chip in. He notices everyone else pick up the menu’s and Mac looks at it confused.

“Why so quiet?” Jasper whispers.

“I don’t know, I didn’t think I could speak.”

Jasper gets a flirty half smile and nudges him. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he says softly.

“ _Hey_ ,” Stevie complains. “Secrets, secrets are no fun.”

Jasper laughs. “I think we found ourselves a very shy sprite,” he teases, and nudges Mac.

They all smile at him, and a handsome, tall man with curls that fell into his eyes steps over to their table and sits beside Mac.

“Sorryyy,” he says, turning to Mac and smiling. “My names Jo. You are?”

“Mac,” he says, the two exchanging smiles.

“I got caught up in a conversation with-“

“Oh gosh, do you ever drop your business?” Chelsea criticizes. “We’re revoking your wine privileges.”

“I wasn’t even looking forward to it too much,” he accepts. “Jayy, what are you hiding over there for?”

“I missed Stevie.”

“You see Stevie every day. You two practically live together.”

“So? I missed him. I didn’t see him today,” Jasper says. “Are you jealous Joey?”

“I’m always jealous. Mac!” he snaps, the whole table looking to Mac. “What do you do? Where did you come from?”

“I’m uh, I guess the Vice President for Zeus Paris, and-“

“You _guess_?”

“Well, who’s to say he won’t change his mind?”

“Jasper always makes the right decision. Be confident in your capabilities that got you there. You _are_ the Vice President of Zeus.”

Mac smiles feeling awkward.

“Tone it down,” Korbo says, leaning back with his arm around Chelsea. “He’s new to our group, don’t go in on him.”

“I just want him to be confident in what he does. I’ve seen his resume.”

“You’ve _seen_ my resume?” Mac asks.

“He does help us with hires, he’s my secret weapon,” Jasper says. “We all met because of that think tank thing I did when I was younger.”

Mac nods. “Wow, you guys must really like each other to move house.”

“We’re also all really like to have the means to do it,” Stevie points out. “We all contribute where we can to help with each other’s businesses.”

“You said you do music?” Mac asks him and he nods.

“Yeah, I’m currently working through label contracts to pick the best one. We’re hoping it’ll bring me into the mainstream.”

Mac smiles. “Wow, congrats. I uh… I don’t really consider myself a music person? My vibe is very 80’s music.”

“Oh my gosh, like Bon Jovi?” Jo asks. “I _love_ Bon Jovi.”

“We know,” Jasper says fondly, laughing. Mac smiles shyly.

“Bon Jovi is good,” Mac agrees. “Technotronic really speaks to me.”

“Ohh you’re a _discothèque_ lover, huh? We should take you to one.”

“One…?”

“ _Discotheque_. Club in French.”

“This is embarrassing but I’ve never really been to a club. It was never something my friends liked to do, and as a result, I guess I just never really took interest. I have been to some crazy college parties. But not like a club.”

They smile. “We should take you dancing, Mac,” Chelsea says. “We _love_ to Dance.”

Jo laughs. “ _You_ love to dance.”

“Jo prefers ambiance,” Jasper says. “We enjoy ambiance from time to time. Speak of, did you see the Louvre’s event? We should buy ticket.”

“There’s an event at the Louvre? Do they do that? Are they allowed to?” Mac asks and they all laugh.

“Yes,” Jasper says warmly. “They can. The Louvre is _just_ a museum. Like the MET, just a museum that comes with museum things.”

Mac nods. “Sounds interesting.”

“Well, good. Because you’re going to love it.”

“ _Me_?”

“We don’t plan unless everyone at the table is coming,” Korbo says. “Of course, you _have_ to take come. Besides, museums are totally fun. Do you like art?”

“I love art.”

“Perfect,” Jasper says. “Then you wouldn’t mind going _tet a tet_ with me in art trivia.”

“Okay. _Challenge Me_ ,” Mac responds, a competitive spark taking over his clear blue eyes. Jasper raises a brow, a similar spark lighting up his own.

“Fine. Let’s start with easy ones… when was the Baroque period?”

“The seventeenth century. Andy Warhol was shot three times. By who?”

“Valeria Solanis. Who _stole_ the Mona Lisa?”

“Picasso. Easy stuff, _Jay_.”

“Your turn.”

“How _many_ times has the Mona Lisa been taken.”

“Three times.”

“Wrong.”

“ _What_? No way. It’s three times.”

“You’re wrong.”

“ _You’re_ wrong.”

“I’m not wrong.”

“Less or more?”

“You’re guess.”

“Fifty?”

“Three to _fifty_?”

“I don’t _know_. If you say something ridiculous like one-“

“Why’s that ridiculous?”

“What?”

“It’s _once_. The Mona Lisa was stolen one time. A single time.”

Jasper raises a brow and Mac raises one back. “I win your game,” Mac says proudly, turning away from him dramatically and they all laugh.

“Wow, _nobody_ is ever a match for Jasper,” Stevie says laughing, sipping his drink.

“I guess I’m a perfect match.”

“I guess so,” Jasper says. “What about _music_? What do you know about Music?”

“Everything,” Mac says with confidence.

“What was Britney Spears first hit?”

“… Toxic?”

“ _Seriously_? That was easy.”

“What? No wait-“

“No take backs!”

“Nooo, wait I know it.”

“You don’t.”

“I do! I do know it,” Mac says, the table laughing. Jo leans his arm casually on Mac’s chair, watching the two of them.

“What is it?” he asks curiously.

“ _oops I did it again_?”

“Close,” Jasper says. “ _Really_ close. It’s baby one more time.”

Mac looks confused for a moment, making everyone laugh. “You don’t know baby one more time?” Stevie asks. “Oo baby baby, you’re killing me and I-“

“Still believe!” Chelsea chips in, everyone giggling.

“Ladies, please we haven’t even had wine yet,” Jasper teases, but he’s laughing with them. “Now, I think a _syrah_ sounds amazing.”

“You order, you’re best at French,” Korbo says and Jasper rolls his eyes, calling the waiter over. In a swift French, Jasper asks for _Syrah_ wine, and asks for more time to see the menu. It was a fancy restaurant with an extremely refined menu. Mac was still trying to decipher the menu, looking at it with his brain turning, mulling over the words.

Jasper glances at his own menu, looking over it delicately. “ _oh_ ,” he says. “they have a _Canard L’Orange._ How fabulous,” he says.

“See, I thought you’d like that,” Jo says. “I’m fascinated by the _Pigeonneau Andre Malraux._ I’ve never had squab before.”

“They have _squab_ , ugh,” Korbo says, pretending to shiver and Stevie laughs.

“Jasper and I have, when we went to that one place in Luxembourg. It’s very…”

“Fatty chicken,” Jasper says. “Very delicious when poached and prepared properly. Now, what we _could_ do is get the 4 course and end with a dessert. _Or_ the tasting course.”

“The tasting courses are always _too_ much,” Stevie says calculated. “You can all get the wine, I think I’ll just get a sparkling water.”

“Oh please,” Jasper says. “You don’t drink, we don’t either.”

Mac is curious about this but doesn’t ask. Stevie smiles, and he looks at Mac. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all. In Los Angeles, my friends only ever drank. Usually beer around the fireside, and once it ran out the night was over. You know?”

“Awful,” Chelsea says. “I hate when people feel they need to drink to have fun.”

“I’ve never had people who felt otherwise.”

“Well, we’re _people_ ,” Jo says, laughing. “We should get you in good with good people. Not to say your friends are bad people, but you know, life needs a balance. We can’t overdose on good things, that’s what makes it… bad. You know? Everyone can choose to drink, and how you choose to drink enhances or devalues the experience.”

Mac nods. “You have much knowledge.”

They laugh. “That’s to say, dependence is what taints experience,” Jasper surmises. “Now, sample courses?”

The food is the best Mac has ever had. They all lick their plates clean, and as his nerves die down, he finds himself _really_ enjoying his evening. He thought Jasper’s friends were sort of full of it at first. But it seemed to him, rather quickly, they all just meant as well as Jasper and didn’t know how to tone down their very bold and distinct personalities.

Jo was the quietest of the bunch, observant and soft spoken, and often the head of reason. He finds that Jasper, with his unboxed magnetism, was actually quite funny. He was fast paced and witty, just like at work. And they were all so likable, they balanced well off of each other. And they all had a _great_ love for food, especially Jasper who inspected every dish, endlessly questioned about the ingredients, their sourcing, how they were handled. And he appreciated every bite. And even asked to meet the chef before they leave.

They don’t order dessert, opting to change venues.

“We should just head back to Jasper’s place?”

“My place is a _mess_ ,” Jasper says. “I’ve been working on reviewing the designs teams cover designs, and my recording equipment is everywhere. It wouldn’t work out.”

“Stevies?” Jo offers.

“Well if you didn’t live so _far_ , we could go to yours.”

“The business in the countryside is good. You know, I could use a cigarette. Can we leave?”

“I could go for a cigarette,” Jasper agrees. “Cigarette sounds good.”

“Let’s go to Korbo and Chelseas. Mac are you down?”

“Uhm, I don’t know. I could just take a cab home.”

“No come on, there’s a nice chocolate cake with your name on it,” Jasper taunts.

“There is?”

“Yeah, I made my _famous_ quadruple chocolate cake for Chelsea earlier.”

Mac laughs. “I mean-“

“Come on, how can you say no to _cake_?” Stevie says. “You gotta live your life a little. Have a late night, smoke something.”

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

Everyone cheers, Jasper laughing. “See? We’re fun people. I’ll cover the tab,” Jasper says, Jo holding up his card and putting it down on the tab. Jasper rolls his eyes, snatching the tab as he walks by. “ _I’ve_ got it.”

“I’m not in town often, the least you could do is let me cover it,” Jo says, following him as they go to pay. Korbo and Stevie lean back, wiping their hands of it. Mac nods, feeling bad he didn’t offer to pay. Chelsea leans forward, looking at him critically.

“What do you like to do?”

“I’m a scientist, it’s sort of my best personality trait… sometimes my only personality trait.”

They all laugh. “Do you workout?”

“Yes?”

“Oh no, Chelsea _no tortures a este pobre hombre, por favor. Otra vez esto no_!”

“Why not?” she whines. “ _necesita un amigo, yo podría ser su amigo! ¿Qué mejor para unirse que una clase de ciclismo?_ ”

Mac laughs. “ _andar en bicicleta suena genial pero nunca lo he intentado_.”

“You speak Spanish?” she asks, grinning. “What a wonderful surprise. I have a membership for two people that starts when I go to my first class. But _someone_ ,” she looks to Korbo, “won’t go with me. If you’re interested the spots yours…”

“Uh, I don’t know. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“No it wouldn’t. I don’t even know if I’ll like it. But we can try. I’ll text you with their website?”

“Oh sure,” He says smiling. “Wow, I feel like I’m becoming a new person. I never would have imagined myself taking a cycling class.”

“What did you _do_ in LA?” Stevie taunts. “That’s all people do. Cycling, Yoga, Krav Maga.”

“Oh yeah, I once worked with this woman who suggested a place in the valley.”

“What did you do?”

“Think tanking. We specialized in solving serious problems with unconventional methods.”

“What’s a _serious_ problem?”

“Bank jobs, and stuff. We were sort of like a specialized task force.”

“Ohhh, like what Jasper did? He saved like _hundreds_ of people from cartels, terrorist cells, sex trafficking.”

“Wow, really? He never mentioned that.”

“Yeah, he’s not good about talking about himself. He likes to see what _other_ people can do, but when it comes to him, he doesn’t pay it much mind.”

Mac nods. He looks over at where Jasper has now taken on talking to the chef, shaking his hand and smiling. “I don’t really know him that well. I just started, I was a surprise transfer and I wasn’t told what I was going to do. I thought I’d lead some science task force or something.”

“Then you must be _crazy_ impressive to Jasper,” Chelsea says, finishing off her drink. “He doesn’t make these decisions lightly.”

“Everyone keeps saying that, but I’m not really sure.”

“It’s _true_ , we would know,” Korbo says. “He never lets it show, when he’s critiquing someone. It’s like his superpower, making these super judgments and he’s almost always right. He might be psychic actually.”

“He’s totally psychic,” Stevie agrees. “You sound crazy smart too.”

Mac smiles. “Uh thanks. I mean you’re all way smarter than me.”

“Wow, is this the compliment circle,” Jo says, sauntering back over. He grabs his jacket, flipping it over his shoulders as casual and stylish as possible.

“Yes, and I think you’re _so_ pretty,” Stevie says.

“Thank you,” Jo says. “let’s head over to Korb’s and Chels house?”

“Let’s do it,” Stevie says. “Where’s Jasper?”

“He’s chatting up the chef for that duck recipe.”

“Of course he is.”

“Mac, ride with me?” Jo offers.

“Oh uh- would Jasper mind?”

Jo shrugs. “If he does he can suck it up.”

“I’ll tell Jay we’re leaving,” Stevie says, the group leaving and Mac walks out with Jo. They get to his car, a nice, sleek sports car. Jo unlocks it and they get in.

“So, talk about yourself a bit.”

“You’ve seen my file,” Mac says, raising a brow. “Do you need to know more?”

Jo laughs, taking a cigarette box from the glove compartment. They were the expensive, and luxurious kind. Mac wonders what makes the difference. They all killed. “I don’t smoke,” he says when offered one. Jo shrugs.

“I like to know my friends. Surely you’re more than a file.”

“Uhm… I don’t… know really. I’ve put a lot of time and dedication into my job.”

“Why?”

“It was demanding. Like you finally felt like you could relax and suddenly we were back out again. Doing something else, travelling across the world. I mean…”

Mac pulls a paperclip out of his pocket and starts twisting it. Jo nods. “You know, I had some _concerns_ taking you on. But, I think you’re a product of a bad company. You’re bright, you’re brilliant.”

“What concerns did you have?”

“You’re impulsive, you’re unstable.”

“Oh.”

“But you’re a strong leader with a _great_ mind. You have the ability to turn _nothing_ into a real big _something_ and that’s what makes you a good asset. I want to be your friend, but I need you to be all in. I know this is hard and confusing, and you have a lot that was just put behind you. But you need to be _all in_. I have watched Jasper claw his way out of the worst situations. And if you’re going to do this-“

“I’m not _impulsive_ , I just know how to think on my feet. I always got my team out of situations, I carried the whole company. And they think that the phoenix became _too big_ for me.”

“They’re wrong, the Phoenix is far too small,” Jo says grinning. “See? You need to stand up for yourself. You _know_ how much you’ve done for that company. You _know_ what you’ve pulled through for them. So why do you hesitate?”

“Was this some sort of Catch-22?”

“To scare you into self confidence? Yeah. I think you’re the most capable resume I’ve read. Some of the operations you’ve lead are insane.”

“Op-“

“I was the leader of an exfil team. Jasper and I grew into this together, we got out together. _You_ have always peaked his interest. The crazy small time agent who always gets the job done, who’s never disparaged. Only 3 failed ops in nearly 10 years. Are you kidding me? You’re _crazy_ good. But I need you to know that, and I need you to trust the process here.”

“I _do_ trust his process.”

“And trust yourself. Now, you said you like Bowie?”

“Everyone likes Bowie.”

Jasper drives Mac home, the two listening to soft music and Mac was tired, nearly asleep. He looks out at _Le Sein_ as they drive down the road. He looks at Jasper, painted by the night lights as he drives, one hand on the console as he hums to the song. His fingers lift occasionally, as if following the sound from the stereo, and his brown eyes look like a hazel honey every time a street light glosses over them, making Jasper a beauty in the night once again. Over and over, every few seconds. He was handsome, even in the late evening, even in the morning, even in the day. He was _always_ handsome. Mac looks away to look out the window, his cheeks warming up against his will.

He can hear Jasper humming. _I just want you to want me. I need your lavender kiss_. It felt vaguely like being in the streets of 90’s Paris, not that Mac would know _directly_ what that felt like, but he felt like he was floating as the soft indie song drifted between them, the heavy guitar solo, the way the windows were tilted open just enough to welcome the cool night. Mac almost feels compelled to lace their hands, and his brow furrows at the thought. He folds his hands under his arms, as if trying to suppress the urge. Not that it was an _urge_ , not that he really wanted that… _right_?

He can’t help but laugh at the ridiculous feeling, shaking his head. Jasper looks over, smiling that dazzling smile of his. “What’s so funny?” he asks, his voice always so deep, and smooth, and welcoming. His curiosity always genuine and true.

“I uh… was thinking of how this felt sort of like a movie and I just felt really ridiculous for a second.”

Jasper laughs. “Paris feels so unreal when you get here. But it becomes real.”

“I don’t think Paris is ever going to feel _real_. It’s so beautiful,” he says, looking at Jasper, who glances over and smiles. “It’s all wonderful. And I mean, I owe it to you. This is… well it’s been… a _really_ hard move for me.”

“How’s your lonely vacation starting to feel?”

“A little less lonely actually. A little more full.”

Jasper smiles, and the two smile at each other, Mac leaning his arm against his. He takes out his phone and takes a selfie of them as Jasper drives, passing under the lights. The camera was tilted up, and Mac almost looks like he’s falling into Jasper. And being with Jasper felt like a movie, the picture looked like it belonged in someone’s vintage scrapbook. Mac giving a small charming smile as Jasper drives, but his smile evident all the same.

Mac thinks of sending it to the team, but he doesn’t. He keeps this one to himself. He just stares at it for a moment, not sure why but he had a desperate urge to just _put_ it somewhere. The two of them looked so good together, in the blur of the night. Anyone would.

“Send it to me,” Jasper says, and Mac nods. He texts it to Jasper. _Mac in Paris_.

Jasper smiles, the two driving towards his apartment building.

“You know, I have my full faith in you, Angus Macgyver. I wholeheartedly believe in you.”

Mac smiles. “Thank you… Nobody has ever really _believed_ in me before.”

“Well, you have me.”

Mac smiles. “You have me too… goodnight _Jess_.”

“Jess?”

“I like it better than Jay.”

“It has a nice ring to it.”

Mac gets out of the car, smiling at him, confusion and warmth becoming a flustered pool in the pit of his stomach. He waves shutting the door, Jasper waves back, and waits until Mac is safe inside before driving off.

Jasper spends the next few weeks observing Mac. Once he focused on something, it seemed all time escaped him. He was always fidgeting, jumpy, slept too little or slept too much. He would just hone in on something, and he would never look up. Jasper was watching him do just that now, and he watches him curiously.

“Mac,” Jasper says softly, and Mac startles. “meeting, 5 minutes,” he says. The mid October French skies were overcast and they had a bit of a slower day today, so Jasper came alone to remind Mac.

“Oh- wait- I thought it’s been…”

“You thought what?”

“I thought it’s only been ten minutes. Gosh, I must have lost track of time again, I’m _so_ sorry.”

Jasper nods, his brow furrowing a bit and he walks over and looks at what he’s working. “Intricate stuff, I can see why.”

“I’m _so_ sorry.”

“Hey, it’s no worries. Let’s get going. Ms. Wan is helping chickee set up, she’s going to catch up with us. She’s been good about reminding you.”

“Yeah but I shouldn’t need a reminder,” Mac frets and Jasper laughs, rubbing his arm and leading him up.

“What’s wrong with reminders? You know… something that helps me is setting up timers for all of my meetings. Keeps me on schedule. Are you using the calendar?”

“I am, it’s been a lifesaver. This ipad is practically my life line.”

“As we all. After the meeting, let me show you some tips on how to manage your time a little better so you’ll always remember when things are.”

Mac nods. “Thank you.”

“Walk with me, this is a lab meeting, up your ally.”

“Oh! Yes, we’re going to review the lab projects. My first real run with the scientists.”

“We have medicinal projects, eco projects, and one biology experiment to review.”

“Yeah, this is going to be _fun_.”

Jasper laughs, leading him down and they walk right beside each other. “So, a lot of these are the best scientists in the world. Don’t feel overwhelmed, and if you don’t know something it’s totally okay,” Jasper says and Mac nods.

“What makes you think _they_ won’t know something?”

“Well, it could go either way, I don’t want you to feel like you have to know everything. It’s our job to informed and funnel money into the right things. If something is really not working, we might have to write a report to ax the whole thing.”

“Informed,” Mac repeats, nodding. He hugs his ipad to his chest, and they walk down the stairs quickly together, Mac still failing to keep up with Jasper who was more agile, and had a lighter step. Mac tries to keep up, Jasper still talking.

“We just have to be good to their faces, but take notes. Good notes. We want everyone to feel loved and encouraged.”

“Right, loved and encouraged.”

“And we want their work to feel valued. We _do_ value hard work and innovation.”

“How do we know what’s a bad idea?”

“We’ll talk about it. It’s rare that I have to ax an idea, but sometimes they’re just cash funnels that we wouldn’t be able to control or foresee a future for. You’ll understand. There are _good_ ideas, but we need timelines. Science, like everything else, is a business. Like a good book, it may take years to put together, but it will be put together. There is a timeline for it.”

Mac nods. “So there needs to be a foreseeable end to it.”

“Right, or at least a deadline.”

“Understood,” Mac says, a few steps behind him. Jasper stops at the end of the stairs, Mac nearly smacking into him. “Don’t do that to me.”

Jasper laughs. “Sorry,” he says, smiling. “Come on, keep up,” he encourages, practically dragging Mac along to keep up. Their security team forms around them, something they did when Jasper was on the bottom level, 4 guards surrounded them as they walked down to the base level where the labs were located. They were large and expansive areas for every niche of science, biology, physics, chemistry, all of varying levels.

Mac looks around, always delighted and fascinated by the bursting creativity and insanity that is there. Walking down there, the quiet reception halls of the lobby are suddenly bursting with chatter, rushing men and women in coats, gloves, goggles. Mac smiles. _This_ felt like home, more than anything else to him. It felt familiar to him, the rush of the lab, the scent of burning zinc and copper, the plants bursting from more than half the vents. There was the clatter of beakers, test tubes, and the whirring sound of machines all over.

There was the sound of serious conversations, men and women walking down the halls staring at their clipboards and comparing notes. Fast paced, no breaths between words, a rush to get ideas to paper, from paper to creation. It was nearly as invigorating as being in a city full of people with places to be. He’d never been to New York City but the Zeus Lab felt pretty close.

“Wow,” Mac says softly. “I always love being down here,” he says. The horticulture lab has plants on the edges, growing through the vents. Mac stops, looking at the experimental fruit growing technique.

“Mr. Sheriff, Mr. Macgyver. Do you like it?” one of the biologists says, he specialized in horticulture.

Mac nods. “Wow, so this is the experiment you mentioned? The growing of foods through vents.”

“A discrete and simple way for people all over the world to have access to food from the comfort of their own home. Even the impoverished in the city.”

“It’s a great idea,” Jasper says. “I _love_ it. So, what results do we have so far?”

“So far, I can show you growth charts, the cycles, and how many times we’ve been running this. As well as the other things we’ve been working on.”

Jasper nods, and they run through everything and are shown charts, graphics, and examples. Mac takes notes and listens to everything Jasper says. He seems in high spirits about horticulture, it was engineering where Mac caught onto Jasper’s prodding questions. _What’s the budget increase? How will this benefit? How long do you think it’ll take?_ And he prods, and prods, and he nudges Mac when to make notes, then prods some more.

Jasper always asked the _right_ questions, and he was curious and genuine. Mac couldn’t keep his curiosity in, and he didn’t have the refinery that Jasper did when it came to these things. He wasn’t able to gauge what was right and wrong, but he found himself writing furiously on his notes app. Mostly echoes of jaspers words. Jasper was not just _good_ at what he did, he was _great_.

They hit every area and by 5 pm they head back upstairs, Mac trying to keep up with him. He follows him upstairs and they get into the elevator that leads to their offices.

“How do you know how to ask all the right things?”

“You just figure it out after a while,” Jasper asks.

“You always know what to say.”

“You figure it out.”

“How do you figure it out?”

“You just… do. What were my questions about?”

“What it was, why, and how much it costs.”

“And..?”

“And… how… _long?_ ”

“Correct. So you have to figure out the right questions. Some people are blunt, but that will make them feel like you’re limiting them. I don’t like to seem like a businessman.”

“You _are_ a businessman.”

“Sure, but my employees see me as their mentor and their friend. I know everyone’s name, where they’re from, what their passions are. I make an effort to regularly see them and talk to them. That’s how you form connections. Make connections, go down their often. Prod them, help them. I know you’re _dying_ to. You start by making the effort _somewhere_.”

Mac nods. “And then you figure out the right things to say?”

“Because you know the right people to poke. Engineering is expensive but they want to be limitless, then craft all these grandiose ideas…”

“Expensive and sometimes leading to waste,” Mac says.

“Right. But with the right mind and direction…”

“Who would we need for that?”

“You,” Jasper says as the elevator opens. “ _You_ are going to do that. You are an engineer, a damn good one. So all you need is to provide direction.”

Mac nods.

“Now, next order of business. You’re going to co-plan a party with chickee.”

“What? By _myself_?”

“With Chickee.”

“I don’t even know where to begin.”

“That’s why she’s going to help you,” Jasper says. “We’ll talk about it over dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Tonight, me and you. I’m going to send you to reserve the table. And then you’re going to hold it until I get there, I have to do a call with the Ohio HQ.”

“Shouldn’t I-“

“No,” Jasper says softly. “This is different.”

Mac nods. “Oh… so we’ll catch up.”

“One hour… maybe an extra half, I promise.”

“Okay… sure. I’ll go get the table. Anywhere in mind?”

Jasper hands him the name on a paper. “There you go,” Jasper says. “I’ll meet you there.”

Mac nods softly, holding onto the paper and smiling. “okay,” he says. He takes the paper and then moves towards his office. He goes where Kelly is waiting for him, smiling. “We have to make a reservation for this place, and I’m going to have dinner with Mr. Sheriff.”

“Alone?”

“That’s how he made it sound…?”

“Oh, interesting. Okay well,” she says, nodding. “Let’s be going?”

“Yeah. Call the car, I just want to get my stuff together. I mean- if you need to stay-“

“No, I’ll go get the car,” she promises. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“That’s okay,” Mac says. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

The team is walking towards the large apartment building, noticing how secure it is. “Do you think he’s home? Its only 5.30,” Riley says, the other two nodding as they walk to the building. They’d just finished an op, and were looking to see Mac before they left. Just to check on him. Russ insisted he was likely miserable and so it seemed if he was, if they went to get him, he would come back.

The honest truth was they were struggling without him. But it felt like Mac had just resigned himself to leaving. So they were expecting him to extend an olive branch, but Mac never did. He just texted them like everything was _normal_ , as if he just didn’t leave. No they don’t consider that Mac was reduced to jumping or not, to losing a great opportunity in a cornered conversation.

“This should be the building,” Russ says gesturing to it. “I guess we’ll see if he’s home,” the say as a car pulls up in front of the building while they’re a few feet away. It’s a dark car, all the windows black out. A footman walks out and opens the door, and out steps Mac in a gorgeous suit, and they stop to watch as he helps a woman out of the car, the two smiling at each other. He looked happy as he looks at her, the two turning towards the building, the car being instructed on where to park.

“I’ll be right back out, 15 minutes,” Mac says, loud enough they here.

“We’ll send the car round back,” the footman says, and the woman nods, holding her bag and looking at her phone.

“Thank you,” She says. “Okay, we have to be fast.”

Mac nods, and they head inside, never noticing them. Russ, Desi and Riley watch him walk by in his form fitted pants, his matching vest, the cotton so high quality it seemed like silk on his arms as they rush inside in the setting October sun.

“Should we follow them?”

“I don’t think it’s worth it. They clearly have something to get done in 15 minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI everyone!  
> Ended my week on a high note than woke up feeling really sick and tired today. So I resigned to the couch and banged out this chapter. Sorry if it's not the best! Enjoy this, and more coming soon! I promise.   
> Can't wait to hear your thoughts.   
> Love always,  
> A


	5. Okay On Your Own (Mxmtoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and the team finally have a confrontation, Mac has a dream about Jasper that leaves him a little confused about his feelings.

Mac walks into the same restaurant the team was eating at, but he wasn’t really looking for anything other than a table for him and Jasper Sheriff. He tells the man at the desk that _Jasper Sheriff_ had sent him, and that he said they’d have a table reserved. In the past month, he worked out that just about anyone in Paris would hand him a table if he mentioned Jasper by name- not that he would abuse that. He hasn’t gone out much. He was waiting at the desk as the man went to go talk to someone or other about this, and when he turns, there was Riley, Russ, and Desi staring at him with dozens of others in the waiting room for a seat.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, getting a half smile. “I didn’t expect to see you _here_.”

“We just finished a job, we thought to stop for dinner,” Russ says. “Using your position for a date I’m assuming?”

“Oh no, me and Jay have a meeting,” Mac says. “A dinner meeting. He wanted to talk to me about a new assignment and uhm, I don’t know, something else he didn’t really say.”

The team nods, and Mac nods too.

“So you were on a job?”

“Yeah we were. You know, same old,” Desi says. “What were you up to before this?”

“I was at work,” Mac says. “I mean, I don’t do _much_ yet but I’m learning the ropes. So, that’s really good. And I have a really nice place now,” Mac says.

“ _Monsieur_ ,” The man at the desk says. “ _nous pouvons vous préparer une table, elle sera prête dans 10 minutes. Vous ne pouvez accueillir que deux, non?_ ”

Mac turns and smiles. “Just two,” he agrees and the man nods.

“ _Seulement deux._ ”

“ _Oui_ ,” Mac says, nodding as he seems a bit overwhelmed. He texts Jasper quickly, _table should be ready in 10 minutes._

_Okay, almost there._

“So you’re pretty busy,” Desi says.

“Oh well… I guess I’m pretty free after 6 most of the time. But we had a meeting that ran really late and than I guess… here I am. But if you guys are going to be around tonight, well I mean, after dinner we can go out together or something.”

Riley nods, eyes narrowing at him. She couldn’t tell how he was doing exactly, she couldn’t see through him for once. Mac offers a smile.

“I mean, if not, that’s okay. I’m sure we’ll catch up,” Mac says as Jasper walks in, security details walking in to scope the inside, and the manager meets him in the lobby. Mac smiles a bit more genuinely at Jasper who winks.

“ _Oh Mon Dieu, le trajet en voiture était si fastidieux aujourd'hui, je suis désolé si je suis en retard_ ,” Jasper says to the manager, who smiles a cold and impasse sort of smile, looking to Mac curiously.

“ _Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce doit être un nouveau stagiaire que vous amusez_?”

“ _En fait ... c'est le vice-président que je viens d'embaucher. N'est-il pas charmant?_ ”

“Oh… _Enchantee,_ ” the man says, Mac shaking his hand and then being pulled into a cheek kiss. “You seem very… American,” he says in English.

“That’s to say, not the good kind,” Jasper whispers and Mac rolls his eyes. “No worries, the two of you will become quickly acquainted. Mac has a wonderful taste in wine, he’ll be impressed.”

“Then I do hope our _vice-président_ returns quickly,” the man says, Mac smiling.

“Jasper uhm, you know my team… sort of. You know Russ anyways?”

Jasper looks over and nods. “I know Russ, ladies, I know of the both of you as well. Riley Davis, very impressive history with computer sciences. Desiree Nguyen, very impressive history in militant forces and security detailing. How do you like your new field? Or is it still new if it’s been a few years now?”

“I would say it’s not so new,” she says, her and Riley exchanging looks, and Russ just raises a brow at him.

“Is this the game we’re playing?” Russ asks.

“Are we playing a game?”

“Are these people being seated with you?” The manager asks and Jasper looks to Mac, and the groups looks to Mac who freezes.

“Oh well… I don’t uh- I’m not really- didn’t we have a _business thing_ to discuss?” Mac asks Jasper who nods.

“We’ll catch up with them for dessert. _Ce ne sont pas des personnes importantes, pas à moi._ ”

“Dessert sounds good,” Mac agrees. “We’ll catch up for dessert?”

They nod, not really knowing what’s hit them. Mac and Jasper are lead off, the group watching them as they go past the desks and are lead into the best area of the restaurant; one the team couldn’t even dream of going to sit in or be accepted into. Russ shakes his head. “he’s manipulating him to keep him,” Russ decides. “We should go to dessert. See what this is all _really_ about.”

Mac and Jasper sit, Jasper instantly ordering a white wine and glasses of water. Mac runs a hand through his hair, sighing.

“How are you feeling?” Jasper asks softly.

“Fine,” Mac says as if he doesn’t know, unfolding his utensils from his napkin and folding it into his lap. “how are _you_?”

“Well, other than the murder Russ Taylor compels me to commit. I’m totally peachy.”

Mac chortles. “You don’t seem enraged enough to commit murder.”

“My grandfather once told me the most passionate crimes are committed with the most calm. I would kill that man in peace, and I would see no ruin in killing him in war _either_. This is certain, Angel.”

“it scares me how easily you said that,” Mac says but he doesn’t seem much affected.

“No it doesn’t.”

“I don’t know that you’re capable of that sort of thing, honestly.”

“You don’t have to think I’m capable,” Jasper says. “But you know, the other two seem nice.”

“They are… nice.”

“Okay, so how do you _feel_?”

Mac takes a deep breath. “I feel… fine,” Mac says after a pause. “It’ll be nice to catch up.”

“Right,” Jasper says. “I’m sure you haven’t become _so_ estranged.”

“No,” Mac agrees. “We’re not _estranged_. I just uhm- I don’t know, it’s been a few months and we haven’t spoken really. But I mean- they’re probably.”

Jasper nods, squinting at him, trying to figure him out. “How’s a bottle of wine sound?”

“Mandatory if I’m having dinner with you.”

Jasper laughs. “Am I that typical?”

Mac gives a lopsided smile. “Yeah, I think I have you figured out.”

“I don’t think you even know the half of me.”

“Well, I think I have the bare basics down, and that’s a pretty good start in a few months. Considering I thought you were some all illusive man, turns out you’re not _so_ bad.”

“I am not _so_ bad, but I don’t think we’ve met each other properly quite yet. I think there’s work to be done. Friendships that last are friendships that unfold slowly. Like a video game.”

“Like a video game?”

“There’s levels to it. You have to level up over time.”

Mac nods, smiling a bit. “Sure. Yeah.”

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay? I mean, if you want them to like _leave_ -“

“No, I don’t want them to _leave_ ,” Mac says. “It’s just weird, you know? And I don’t even know what to do with them.”

“What do you mean? Paris’ nightlife is booming. You’re not that old that you can’t go to a club. You’re like 28. Go dancing, have fun. Go to a bar. Maybe you’ll find a date or something.”

“Is that what you do?”

“What do you mean? You’re going to _party_ , and if you’re not tied to anyone, no reason you can’t have a messy hookup. I mean… you _have_ dated people since you _got_ here right?”

“Well…”

“ _nobody_?”

“Nobody.”

“Well, that’s okay. Dating is so overrated anyways. You just seem like the kind of person who would date around a little.”

“Why do I seem like that kind of person?”

Jasper shrugs. “You’re good looking. You have that whole blonde angel thing going for you.”

Mac scoffs. “Okay, I guess. That doesn’t mean I _date around_ a lot. I… respect _women_.”

Jasper laughs, covering his mouth. “Oh my _god_ , I’m so convinced. You really got me there.”

“No, I’m being serious! I don’t know, I don’t… I mean, I’ve tried the sex thing. It doesn’t work for me. I want someone to like… _love_ me, you know? That’s stupid and cliché-“

“no it’s not. That’s human, isn’t it? Are we born to be loved? Aren’t we born to crave affection and touch and warmth? It’s in our nature, it’s part of who we are. There is _no_ shame in wanting to be loved, or to be around people who love you. Whoever in your life that chose not to serve you in that way, who chose to make you feel like love is a nuisance was wrong.”

“You’re passionate about these things.”

“I… grew up in an environment where my use was valued over the love I could provide. I was expected to be useful to my family, I was never loved. I never want to feel that way again, I never want anyone to feel the way I did before I ran away.”

Mac tries not to be surprised at these details.

“Sorry, that’s so personal, but… you know, you deserve it. To be loved. You deserve to feel like the people around you _like_ you, and value you for more than what you can do for them. And I don’t want to… burst any bubbles, but if these people only like you when you’re of use…”

“I guess they’re not really my friends, is what you’re trying to say.”

“Or the family you think they are.”

Mac nods, pursing his lips. “I don’t know, one night out… it’s not so bad.”

“No it’s not, and you know, you should come to your own conclusions. I’m not trying to speak for you.”

“I know,” Mac promises. “You like to call me Angel but I think _you’re_ the Angel, you just always do the right thing and say the right thing. You’re like the coolest person ever. I don’t get what you see in me to hire me and trust me so much.”

“You’re so good, you don’t even know it,” Jasper says, the two meeting eyes and Jasper smiles as Mac gazes at him softly, his lips turning up into a small, flushed smile, as if he was blooming. It does fill Jasper with some joy to see him come to heart. “You know, Zeus is a safe place for you. You don’t have to go back to a place that’s dangerous, that doesn’t see your potential. We’re a big family that feels very small sometimes. And if that’s what you need… You know we’re here for you. _I’m_ here for you.”

Mac smiles. “Thank you, Jess.” They fall into a bit of an awkward silence as their drinks are brought over, and Jasper places an appetizer order, and Mac tells him to order whatever he’d like for their main course. “I’ll eat anything really.”

“Well, then I won’t order just anything.”

Jasper is acquainted with these people and their menu, and so his ordering comes with ease, with little question and with trust. Mac smiles at the waiter, who nods curtly and leaves once the order is down.

“he should be gone for a while, so that leaves us time to talk a little _shop_. If you don’t mind.”

“I guess not, that’s why we’re here.”

Jasper laughs. “We’re here because we’re having dinner on my credit card. You should really take full advantage of that.”

Mac laughs too, popping the wine open for them and smiling. From a distance, the two were a perfect smiling couple, enjoying their meal together. Mac tips wine into the glasses. They each take their glass and Mac swirls it a bit, before glancing up and admiring Jasper as he pulls something up on his phone, the blue light dazzling in his gorgeous eyes. He looks up at Mac and smiles, Mac leaning back and sipping delicately from his cup.

“So, what were you thinking of talking about? I’ve never hosted this sort of thing, let alone on my own.”

“You’ve seen me do it plenty of times now.”

“Yeah but you’re… really good at it.”

“I learned how to be good at it. You can good at it too. And that starts with the _trade secrets_ ,” he whispers leaning over.

Mac grins. “And those are?”

Jasper shows him a PowerPoint. “Learning everyone’s dirty secrets so you don’t say the wrong thing to the wrong person.”

Mac nods. “Good to know. So this is a gossip PowerPoint?”

“it’s pretty juicy,” Jasper promises and Mac grins.

“Okay, spill.”

Mac and Jasper leave the restaurant, looking for the team. The manager tells them that the group left soon after they were seated. Mac nods, Jasper noticing quickly the disappointment in his eyes and nudges him.

“Text them, they probably didn’t want to wait, it’s _so_ packed, we’re lucky we got a table.”

Mac nods. “Yeah, I can text them. I’ll probably just head home until then.”

“Are you sure? We can have a night on the town,” Jasper offers. “We could be two girls having fun.”

“I’m starting to think our ideas of fun are very different.”

“Our ideas of fun are probably more similar than you think.”

“I’m not going dancing. I think I just want a sweatpants kind of night if I’m not going out.”

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Jasper says, catching the hint.

Mac nods, looking at him curiously before crossing his arms over his stomach as they walk out into the cool October air. “You could come over. I wouldn’t mind company. If you have nothing else to do.”

Jasper nods. “Yeah, can I meet you in about an hour? I have to feed my cats, and the snails.”

“You have… snails?”

Jasper nods. “You wanna see their pictures?”

“I think I’ll wait until I have a cup of coffee to process that one.”

“Why is that so weird? I love my snails, they’re so cute and small-“

“And slimy and _gross_.”

“Oh please. They’re precious, and they’re good for my garden.”

“I’ll get the coffee ready and buy a cake?”

“Don’t, I made cupcakes. I’ll bring you some. Do you enjoy chocolate?”

“I _love_ chocolate.”

“then I will bring chocolate cupcakes. And if your friends call you, no worries. Cupcakes are good for a few days so it can totally wait.”

“I will definitely call you, but for now, I’m expecting you in an hour.”

“Okay, so I’ll see you soon,” Jasper promises.

Mac nods, the two taking separate cars back, Mac calling an uber. He texts the groupchat. _Hey, whenever your done with dinner, if you’re up for it we should go out or you guys can come over to my place :)_

They don’t reply, not right away. Mac just takes a deep breath, and he thinks of what Jasper says. Craving love was something he made seem so natural, but it was something he was always told was wrong. He was always shamed for wanting it. He thinks of Jasper, what he said about _running away_ \- what did he mean by that? Was Mac a runaway? Was he running from his family? Hiding from them?

They probably hated him. They probably thought he’d abandoned them. He had no choice, right? Did he have a choice? Was he going to regret this?

He gets home and still no texts from them. Not even an emoji to acknowledge the text as a reaction. Nothing. He was just left on read. He sighs, changes into the nice sweat suit he got as a gift from a client and curls up on the couch as the coffee percolates. He sinks into the couch, curling up as he hugs a pillow. He wasn’t going to sleep. He was just going to lay there.

But then…

His world turns a bit blue and dark, and he’s standing there with Jasper on _le Seine._ They were walking side by side, and he felt like he was watching himself from the outside looking in, like he couldn’t hear what they were saying. But he looked happy, the two of them stopping as they walk. They were talking, circling closer to each other under a blue lamp light, the water iridescent with it’s navy blue. Mac leans in, tilting his head up, their lips are about to touch-

“ _Mac_ ,” Jaspers voice says so softly, their lips grazing, and Mac gasps, jolting up.

“Ah!” he yells as Jasper steps into the living room, holding a bag. Jasper holds up his hands, startled.

“It’s just me, did I wake you up?” he asks innocently. Mac shakes his head, trying to erase the dream he just had.

“Uhm- uh- no. I wasn’t sleeping. I was just startled.”

“Oh sure,” Jasper promises, putting the bag down. “Stay put, I’ll put the coffee. I put this house together afte rall, I know where everything is. Was your nap good at least?”

“It was… good,” Mac says, staring at him, confused, sitting up like a lost lamb. He felt like he was suffocating a bit, like Jasper had just been _right there_ and now he really is right there, and he wasn’t kissing. Mac didn’t want to kiss him- surely he didn’t _want_ that right? It wasn’t even an appropriate thing. He was totally possessed by some demon. He was just feeling alone.

He wasn’t… he didn’t… Mac sighs. “I’m going to uh- I’ll just be right back.”

Jasper’s brow furrows but nods. “Sure,” he promises. “And I’ll be right here.”

Mac nods, going to his room and shutting the door. He tries to collect himself and make sense of his dream. He tries to make sense of how wonderful Jasper looked, how his mind captured every detail of him. He wasn’t convoluted. He was so clear. He never dreamt about Desi anyways. But Jasper was there, he was lingering and close.

And Mac couldn’t think like this. He couldn’t feel this. He wasn’t in any place to.

He was just alone. He just felt abandoned.

He pulls himself together. Running a hand over his face and trying to shake himself from the dream, but every time he closed his eyes, it was like he could feel it. Jasper was right there. His lips that smelled faintly of champagne were right there, his cologne was all over Mac.

Mac squeezes his eyes, trying to erase him. He was outside waiting for him, he was there for him. Mac is sure it was just a fluke in his imagination. A misconception. So why was it plaguing him now?

He sighs and after a few minutes, rejoins jasper who’s set the coffee and was looking for a movie to watch. “So we’re totally watching a Halloween movie right?”

“Oh totally,” Mac agrees. “You pick, you’re my guest.”

Jasper nods, cradling his mug and putting on _Hocus Pocus._

Mac smiles as he glances over at him, a bit confused. He notices quickly that he’s dressed a lot more casually than usual. Just in a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. He had snoopy fuzzy socks on. His hair was out of its gel and it seemed like he’d just showered. His hair forms in curls that way, Mac _notices_. It was no reason in particular.

His leg shakes as he leans it on the floor, and Jasper doesn’t tell him to stop. He doesn’t even notice. Mac stops it by leaning over and grabbing a few paperclips, bending them as the movie starts. He makes one into a witches hat, one into a cloud, one into a broom, and one, when his hands aren’t thinking, forms into an arrow, one that belonged to a heart. He almost wants to throw it.

“Ohh, those are cute,” Jasper says, taking the witches Hat one. “This is _adorable_. If I knew we were crafting, I would’ve brought yarn.”

“Yard?”

“I like to make yarn dolls and I give them away when I make enough of them.”

“To who?”

“Hospitals and animal shelters. Whoever is in need of cute little dolls. Sometimes my friends.”

“You should bring it next time. I can make my paperclip art, you can… knit?”

“Exactly,” Jasper says smiling. He places the little hat on Macs head. He laughs shaking it out.

“You can keep it,” he says. “Use it for your snails.”

“Oh they’d _love it_. They love shiny things.”

“I didn’t know that. That’s neat.”

“They have thoughts and emotions and opinions. They’re so smart, even if they’re little. Let me show you pictures.”

“Show me,” Mac says reaching for a cupcake, taking interest in it over the coffee. It was the best cake he’d ever had, easily. Jasper never seemed to fail at anything, he wonders what nurtures such an audacity.

They talk all night, about Jaspers pets and his plants, and Mac even muses his pictures of his snails. Mac tells him about the experiments he draws up in his free time, and Jasper nudges him, the two a little close to each other as Jasper leans over him to look at the sketchbook.

“You should bring these to the lab,” he says. “Seriously, you’re _so_ smart. I don’t know why you’re keeping all this potential from us.”

“Well everyone down there already has a rhythm-“

“They _love_ you. There’s a place for you too, you can find a rhythm too,” Jasper insists. “Seriously, take it up with the lab director. I bet he’d know exactly who to assign to you and you guys could work out timelines, you can help manage the whole thing.”

“You really want me to do that?”

“Of course I do. They’re great ideas, they’re _good_ ideas.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“No I’m not,” Jasper says laughing. He leans back, stretching. “Gosh, it’s so late,” he says. “Don’t even try to be early tomorrow. Text Kelly about that.”

“Oh I don’t want to be inconsiderate-“

“Extra sleep for you is extra sleep for her. Seriously, take the time off. And bring your sketchbook, you have to show the lab director.”

“I _will_ ,” Mac says, the blue light of the tv shining in Jasper’s face and Mac felt guilt pit in his stomach as he remembers his dream, as the desire is so strong and so there. He knows it’s going to pass. He was just being rash, thinking of emotions his mind made up in a haze. “I promise.”

Jasper nods. “How long do you spend on those?”

“Usually a few hours, sometimes a few days. Why?”

“Just thinking,” he says, squinting at Mac for a moment. Mac nods, fidgeting with the paper before flipping through it as if he’s trying to find something. Jasper noticed that, that Mac was a bit disorganized. He just adds it to a list of notes about _Mac_ , the things he notices him. The things he thinks he can use to help him in the future.

“What are you thinking about?” Mac asks awkwardly and Jasper laughs.

“Nothing. I’ll see you tomorrow, Angel,” he says, ruffling his hair before standing up, in the process pushing Mac aside playfully. Mac laughs.

“Good night,” he says, walking him out. Jasper leaves, taking his coat and pulling it on as he leaves, patting down for wallet and keys before heading out. Mac smiles, watching him go.

He goes to bed after cleaning up his apartment, and for a while he just sits up, staring at the sparkling Eiffle Tower.

It was starting to feel much less lonely on his vacation.

Mac wakes up around 10.30, having slept in far longer than he has in maybe years. He felt refreshed, a bit confused. Rolling over in his bed, the sheets pooling around him. He was just so comfortable, he didn’t want to do anything other than lay there. He sighs, nuzzling into his pillow and keeping his eyes closed. But if he didn’t wake up now, he wouldn’t be in until after lunch.

Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. He could always work late.

Right?

He rolls over, sun shining in on the room. He just lays there, letting the morning take over him. He wakes up slowly, Kelly having texted him that she has breakfast and they were going to work until after lunch from his apartment. It didn’t seem like a bad gig.

 _What about jasper?_ He texts back. For a moment, his dream flashes back to him and it’s slowly replaced with the image of Jasper on his couch, the way he was so invested in movies he’s seen a thousand times, his spoon hanging in his mouth like he can’t let it go as he anticipates what happens. The past few weeks have been a bit crazy for him, and somehow, the only unbendable force about them all was Jasper Sheriff.

_He’s going to be working from home most of the day, did you guys shit faced or something?_

_No haha we just stayed up late watching movies._

_Chickee and him are working from his balcony. Do you want to go work there?_

_Idk I’ll text him._

_Okay, I’ll come over with breakfast._

Mac sighs, rolling over and texting Jasper. He hesitates for a moment, staring at their last texts. They were like casual friends, they were always talking, Jasper never treated him coldly. He can’t imagine Jasper, who was a loving warmth, who was as reassuring as a vanilla candle scenting a room on a cold day. He gets up, stretching, and goes to shower.

_Also! BTW! A lot of brand owners are really intrigued in you and want to use you to advertise clothing. Jasper said we should talk about making an Instagram for you and maybe finding an angle that works for you._

Mac doesn’t see the text right away, just grabbing a towel and a robe. He thinks of what he’ll wear, something he did more often recently.

He goes into the shower, washing away his time.

_Omg dress nice_

_MAJOR EMERGENCY!_

_Be ready, please please please_

_Mac??? MAC!!!!_

Kelly sighs as Mac isn’t answering his phone, Ms. Vermillion from the hottest up and coming lingerie brand had moved her meeting with Mac suddenly and absolutely to this very hour.

“He’s actually not going to be in office until 2 pm,” she says.

“Okay, so take me to his home. That’s where you’re going are you?”

“Well-“

“I’d _love_ to meet your mysterious new vice president.”

“I don’t know if he’s ready, Ms. Vermillion.”

“I’m willing to take the chance. I heard he’s quite attractive.”

“I don’t want to comment on that.”

“Of course you don’t. Keep your job sweetheart. Now come on, lead the way. I have _limited_ time, you know.”

“Of course- are you sure you don’t want to meet Mr. Sheriff-“

“I _know_ Mr. Sheriff. It’s always a pleasure to do business with him. But he’s a busy man and his VP is supposed to take the meeting. I assume he’s willing to accommodate considering he has such a light morning.”

“Right, of course he is. He’d be delighted.”

Kelly smiles, hoping the worry isn’t showing in her eyes. She tries calling Mac in the car, separate from the one that their client takes. He’s not answering. “shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit!_ ” she groans, her head falling into her lap. Where was he?

Mac gets out of his shower and sees Kelly had texted him a dozen times and called him twice that. She says to dress nice, so he does, putting on an expensive button up, putting on his best cologne. He slips on a heart ring that he received as a gift from a jewelry client they were taking advertisement for the fashion magazine. It was a nice ring, gold with a ruby heart. He thought it was tacky at first, but he felt it often made him look good, it complimented the deep red silk shirt he was wearing, with the fashionable, form fitting black pants he wore. He pulls on socks, fixes his hair, and goes out to make coffee until Kelly was there. He clicks her number to call her back as he walks into his house.

“Mac!” she says answering after a single ring, Mac smiling as he walks into the main part of the house and pausing as he notices movement.

“Hey, what’s up?” he asks, walking into the living room and nearly jumping out of his skin to see Riley, Russ, and Desi sitting on his couches. “Uhm- wait- are you going to be here soon?”

“Yes but _please_ just-“

“We’ll talk when you get here. I should call you back.”

“No- Mac-“

He hangs up, completely baffled.

“Sorry we didn’t call,” Riley says. “Are you busy?”

“Uhm… I’m about to be, I have work to do. Paperwork and… what are you doing here?”

“Sit, we just want to talk,” Russ tries to approach in that calculated voice of his.

“How did you get in here?”

“It wasn’t hard,” Desi informs.

“What do you _mean_ it wasn’t hard?”

“It just wasn’t hard.”

Mac sighs. “Okay, I haven’t even had coffee yet so I’m going to go… put the coffee on.”

“Just sit,” Russ says.

“You’re in _my_ house,” Mac snaps.

“The one that Jasper paid for.”

“Oh wow, really snappy come back. Very Good, Taylor. Smart coming from you when you could _barely_ pay us considering that big bank account of yours.”

“Listen, I know you’re feeling some hostility, we should have called last night-“

“No,” Mac shuts down. “Whatever it is, the answer is no. And now I’m going to make coffee.”

He turns and walks out, going to his kitchen and starting the coffee, making the whole point. The team follows him. “Mac, come on,” Riley says, leaning next to him as he starts the machine.

“Come on, what? I texted you guys last night, nothing. I’ve tried to reach out to all of you multiple times since I left-“

“Okay, well we don’t have a lot of free time,” Desi cuts in.

“If you care, you make time.”

“You know, you’re being really difficult about this. Is this job even really worth it? You don’t belong here. You don’t belong with these people.”

Mac takes a deep breath, feeling something cold run through him.

“You’re not this,” she goes on, gesturing to his outfit. “I mean when do you ever dress like that? And when do you eat at restaurants like that? This isn’t you.”

Mac is about to respond when his front door bursts open, Kelly shutting it and running in. “Paola Vermillion is here and she wants to meet with you _now_. She’s walking upstairs.”

“ _What_? Our meeting is at 2.30,” he says.

“She found out somehow your morning was free and she’s on her way up.”

“ _You_ again,” Riley says. “Who are you exactly?”

“Who am I? Who are _you_? And why are you here? You need to leave. Right now,” Kelly says. “Mr. Macgyver is a busy man and unsolicited visiting is highly discouraged.”

“How do you know he didn’t invite us here?” Desi asks, sizing her up.

“Back off, bulldog. I would know if he did. He would’ve told me.”

“Because you are…? What exactly?”

“My assistant,” Mac says. His doorbell rings. “You should go. I have to take this meeting.”

“Oh come _on_. Do you really think we’re going to fall for this?” Russ asks, Kelly going to answer the door and let in Ms. Vermillion.

“Mr. Macgyver,” she calls, following Kelly to the kitchen. She was a tall, stunning woman in expensive clothes. “I hope that I’m not interrupting in any _way_ ,” she says, taking off her sunglasses, sizing up the team.

“Not in any way,” Mac says, smiling, taking the hand she offers and kissing her knuckles. “These are just people I used to work with. They were telling me about a project they were working on and wondering if I wanted a stake in it.”

“Is that so? Do tell me about this project,” She says, sizing up Riley in particular. She was a dark woman with the most stylish curls that they’d ever seen. Her heels touch the tiles carefully. She leans against the table and waits. “Go on, one of you two girls, speak. Do you have no voice?”

“Who are you, exactly?” Russ asks.

She laughs. “I’m Paola Vermillion. I run _Talking Body._ It’s only the hottest up and coming line of lingerie. Mr. Macgyver and I have a meeting about my ad run, of course, if you’re busy, I _could_ pull my ad.”

“Not at all,” Mac says. “They were _just_ leaving. I’m more than elated to have you here,” Mac says. “Why don’t you come sit in the living room,” he says, offering her a hand. She smiles, her assistant entering with Kelly and he watches Mac critically. Mac leads her by the arm, musing her as she takes a whiff of his cologne to voice her approval, and feels his arms curiously.

“You _are_ a handsome creature, no wonder Jay hired you. Such eye candy. Why are you hiding? Such a gorgeous man should be _all over_ the companies image.”

“Well, I’m still training. I want to wait to know how to present my image.”

“Ahh, a man of mystique. You know, both women _and_ men like mystique. People are _dying_ to know who you are, you should play into it,” she advises. He nods curiously.

“I’ll have to work that out with Kelly.”

“I can’t wait to see what you come up with. I’d love to help in _any_ way that I can,” she says slowly. “Will you sit with me? The assistants can serve us, that’s what they’re for.”

Mac nods, smiling. “You must forgive me, I’m very new at this. I’m still learning the ropes.”

“Small up bringings. How charming!” She cheers. “You know, I come from a small upbringing myself. I’m from an immigrant family in Sweden. People are going to tell you that this a world you don’t belong in. You’re not like the rest of them, who had money growing up. But you know what we say to that?”

“ _Do_ tell,” Mac says, smiling softly.

“You tell them to go _fuck themselves_. And not in the fun vibrator way.”

Mac laughs, turning a flushed pink at her forwardness. She laughs charmed by him, the team watching as she cups his face.

“What a delicacy you are! Zeus’ gorgeous secret, I can’t even _believe_ you. Tell me, what is your _lingerie dream!_ On yourself of course.”

“Uhhhm,” Mac says laughing. “I don’t know?”

“Well surely you’ve wanted to wear something sexy before. Sex is a natural, brilliant thing. And we enhance it wearing underwear that makes us feel good. Straus, show him the new pictures of our male lingerie line.”

“I didn’t know there was such a thing,” Mac says.

“Of course they are! Men deserve to feel good in their bodies! You especially. What a crime if you were an insecure person.”

“I think you’re giving me way too much credit,” he says taking the binder and opening to the product pictures. He doesn’t even notice the team, going through the pictures of tight briefs, lacey things, crop tops with matching boxers. Pretty things made of silk, tiny little robes, accessories. “Wow, _these_ are nice.”

She nods. “Perhaps you should model one for the advertisement in the magazine.”

“What?”

“We get a full page with a photograph of the product. What more can we do to drum up hype than feature the mysterious new VP of Zeus. Everyone knows Jasper, everyone loves him. But _you_ have potential. I mean, he also has the abs of a Greek God… but you’re handsome too. We don’t have to show your face even.”

“Oh well…”

“Come on, I insist. I’ll even pose with you. It’ll be quite the feature.”

Mac hesitates.

“I won’t do it until you agree. I am _insisting._ I’ll even set up the necessary beautification appointments for you.”

“You really don’t have to do this.”

“I _want_ to darling. You should. You should be confident in who you are, you should do what makes you happy.”

“I don’t know if I can model honestly.”

“Anybody can,” She says. “If you don’t do it, I won’t pay for the ad.”

“That doesn’t feel fair, I mean…”

“You have a brand to build, I’m offering you a ticket,” she says. “Are you going to take it?”

Mac takes a deep breath, thinking of Jasper’s reputation, of how he trusted him to make this deal and talk to her. “Yes. I’m going to take it,” he decides, taking the leap. “I’ll do the ad with you.”

She grins. “Fabulous. And if all goes well, you can thank me later. If it really doesn’t work out, we can scrap the whole thing. Do you have the contracts on hand?” She asks as Kelly puts down their coffee and hands Mac the binder with the contracts. “Wonderful. Let’s get started.”

“Why isn’t Kelly answering?” Chickee says exasperated, Jasper spreading butter on his croissant casually.

“They have stuff to do too, Chiquita.”

“Yes, but her and Mac aren’t primed enough to do some of these things by themselves. They should be _here_. I mean-“

“Hey, you’re stressing. What’s the worst that could happen-“

“She’s calling me now. Kelly? Where have you _been_? What? She did… he- well what did he say? Is he… okay… okay. Well come over ASAP. I’m sure Jasper can fix this.”

“Fix what?” Jasper asks curiously, his favorite cat Whiskey jumping onto his lap. He gives her a little piece of bacon and she chews it up happily, settling in his lap.

“Mac can explain it _his self_ when he gets here,” Chickee says. “I’m going back inside, it’s chilly out here anyways.”

“It’s not so bad you big baby.”

“Can you take this seriously? What? Bye Kelly,” she says hanging up. “This is a mess.”

“Why?”

“I think Mac should just explain it himself.”

“You’re so hard on him, he’s doing his best. You know, you and me were nothing when we started in Zeus Ohio. I remember you were just a broken girl from the Bronx. You were tattered, and broken, and you’d been homeless longer than me. You had _no_ idea what to do when you started for me, and I only had half an idea. Be nice to them. They need to work out their own battles by themselves.”

“I just don’t see why you have faith in someone from-“

“Russ is a master manipulator. I can see it, he’s totally broken, he has no spirit left in him. We need to be there for him, Chickee.”

She sighs, and slumps into a chair dramatically. “Fine, you’re right,” she says. “What do you know about him anyways?”

“That whole group Russ has, I think they’re using him. He’s good natured, he has a big heart. He doesn’t believe in himself at all but he has all these brains, all this potential. He’s convinced himself he’s a burden, that he’s only good for use. And you know, I think he’s ADHD.”

“It’s not listed in his doctors records.”

“I know. I think it’s undiagnosed.”

“What makes you think that?”

Jasper shrugs, whiskey meowing at him. He looks down and gives her a kiss on the head. His cat looks disgruntled at this.

“No more bacon,” he scolds whiskey. “You’ll get a tummy ache. Anyways, he loses track of time frequently, he concentrates _hard_ on one thing. He’s jittery, his hands always have to be occupied. His mind is always occupied, and you can tell. He fits the traits. But I’d have to get him to do a few therapy sessions. I think he needs the help.”

“We’ll get him the help,” Chickee agrees. “They’ll be here soon.”

“She’s _so_ mad at me,” Kelly worries.

“I think that’s just Chickees voice.”

“I don’t think she likes it.”

“Well, we can talk it out,” Mac promises. “Don’t freak out yet. I’m sure if it was a bad move for the company, Jasper will know how we can get out of this.”

“You’re right,” Kelly says. “Also who were those people?”

“My old team.”

“Were they just visiting?”

“We were supposed to go out last night and they ditched me.”

“That’s really shitty. It’s hard leaving what you always know.”

“I don’t know why I always have to be the one to _apologize_ ,” Mac admits. “You know, they never reach out to me. And then it’s like… it’s like I _always_ have to apologize. I always have to say that I’m sorry to them. That I didn’t mean it. That I should’ve done more.”

“Sometimes it’s okay to be how you are without apologizing. You know, you don’t have to cater to others people’s emotions. Your own are valid.”

Mac smiles. “Thank you. I’m so tired of apologizing, I’m so tired of being told I don’t fit anywhere else. That the only place I fit is with them.”

“You can fit with anyone. I’ve only known you a few weeks, but you’re such a delight. I can’t imagine you being unable to fit in with people.”

Mac smiles. “Thank you. I wish I could just tell them that I don’t want to be stepped on anymore, that they hurt me. That I have always been the one to amend things with them, think about how they feel. And they never think of me. They never think of what I want. I just wish I could tell them that I do belong here. I can do this.”

“You should tell them that then. I put a tracker on them. I know where they are.”

“Seriously?”

“I’ve had some kick ass training.”

Mac nods, squinting.

“Would you like to say it to their faces?”

He takes a deep breath. “Yeah, actually, I would,” he says. She nods and she tells the driver to reroute to the hotel they’re in. Mac thinks and thinks the whole car ride. They get to the mediocre hotel, and he gets out rather riled up by that time. He marches into the hotel and finds them in the lobby.

“So you’ve reconsidered?” Russ asks. “I’m guessing _underwear modeling_ isn’t doing it for you.”

“Actually, I have something I want to say. I think you’re all terrible people. You make me feel like the only time I’m ever worthy of your time is if I’m useful to you. But you know what, I’m a person! I have feelings and I… I am capable of so much more than all the shit you put me through. I was _grieving_ and none of you even cared. None of you were there for me. I have suffered and suffered. And you-“ he says spinning to look at Desi. “All you do is hurt me. And you know that. You hit me, and you yell at me, and I can’t feel _anything_ without it being about you. You always want me to think of you and you never thought of me. That’s not love, actually that’s selfish. It’s so selfish. Me and the Phoenix are through. I _do_ fit here. I do fit here and I _do_ belong here. And so what if I do an ad for lingerie? I can do this, and you’re not going to stop me. You’re not going to convince me otherwise.”

The team stares at him shocked, Mac taking a deep breath, turning to go back to the car before he stops and turns back around, looking at them.

“And by the way, you should all just _fuck yourselves_ and not in the fun vibrator way. Okay I’m done, enjoy the rest of your trip,” he says, nodding, his face a blush pink. He marches back to the car, Kelly waiting at the door and trying to hold back her laughter. She follows him to the car.

“Good job,” She says. “You really showed them.”

“It felt really good,” he says. “I kind of want to cry now.”

“You should cry. Wanna get a pink latte while we’re in this area? There’s this place that makes pink lattes.”

“I want a pink latte,” Mac agrees. “Do we tell Jasper and Chickee about this?”

She laughs. “This was our heist, it’s between you and me.”

He smiles. “Yeah it was. I’ll buy the lattes. And let’s get something to eat.”

“Oh thank god, I’m _starving_.”

“Where have the two of you been?” Jasper asks when the two finally walk in, Mac looking awed.

“We got something to eat, it’s been a long morning,” Mac says.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, my ex team showed up out of no where, and then Ms. Vermillion decided she wanted to amp up our meeting and had Kelly bring her over. Then she convinced me to be a model for her ad with her.”

“No _way_. Is our little Angel going to pose in male lingerie with the queen of lingerie herself? Wow, I cannot believe it. You _hate_ being on camera.”

“Yeah but she wouldn’t take the deal unless we had an ad together. She said she wants to help me build my brand. Whatever that means.”

“What’s your brand?”

“She kept saying I have mystique.”

“You _do_ have mystique.”

Jasper hums, petting his cat. “Oh also, meet Whiskey, she’s my baby love.”

“Hi whiskey,” Mac says. Kelly peering over adoringly.

“Cute cat.”

Jasper seems to be thinking as he looks at Mac. “What if we give you a gimmick? Nobody knows what you look like.”

“What do you mean?”

“We keep your identity under wraps. That way nobody could really look into you and you get to keep your _mystique._ ”

“How are we going to do that during a photoshoot?”

“We don’t show your face. We keep your face hidden.”

Mac nods. “Huh… also your house is super cool. It’s really nice, and I like the uh… the garden,” he says, looking at the expansive balcony with the grill, the hot tub, and a bunch of plants.

“Oh the rooftop is mine too. I have a whole vegetable and fruits garden up there. There’s also a pool.”

“Sometimes I really wan to be you,” Mac admits. Kelly laughs.

“Wow, we’ve really cracked you open today,” she says and Mac nods, smiling.

“I’m a whole new person.”

“Are you?” Jasper says, curiously and Mac nods.

“Yeah, I think I am. Should we set up the consultation appointment with Ms. Vermillion then?”

“Totally. Come sit, you guys can work here with us.”

“I’ll call straus,” Kelly says. Mac sits and Chickee smiles, leaning forward.

“How was seeing Russ?”

“Actually, it was very productive.”

“What do you mean?” Jasper asks.

“Well, they really made me feel bad at first. But then, me and Kelly were talking about how I shouldn’t have to always apologize to other people. So, I didn’t. I told them they couldn’t step on me, and I totally belong here.”

Jasper laughs, Chickee looking delighted. She takes his arm and shakes it. “Wow, you’re blooming like a butterfly flower.”

“Thank you, thank you.”

“So you’re committed?” Chickee asks.

“I am. Jasper said Zeus is a big family that feels really small, I don’t want anyone to think that I’m ditching camp. I want to help change the world, and I want you guys to trust me to help you.”

“If only you told Russ to go fuck himself.”

“Well…”

They both gasp.

“Did you get it on video?” Jasper asks.

“No,” Mac says. “But his reaction was _priceless_.”

“Oh we are so keeping you forever. You’re my hero.”

“Meh,” Mac teases, leaning back in his chair dramatically. “I wouldn’t say that I’m a hero, just a servant of the people.”

They laugh. “Go Mac, we’re so team Mac.”

“We should form a cult around him,” Chickee teases.

“A shrine will be built.”

“We’ll grow out our hair and stop washing it.”

“We’ll replace all our clothes with towels and tarp.”

“And itchy materials.”

“Tie dye.”

“ _Ugh_ tie dye. But for you, we’d totally wear tie dye.”

“I like tie dye,” Mac says. They both smile.

“Mr. Macgyver, welcome to the club. We might have to make tshirts in your honor.”

“Tie dye tshirst. You have to wear one, Charolette.”

“I will wear one, Angus. I’m endowed to you forever now.”

“It’s fun having a cult, apparently.”

They all smile, Kelly returning. “What did I miss?”

“I have a cult and a shrine now. We’re all wearing Tie Dye tshirts about it.”

“As long as we don’t have to make them, I’m totally in. I’ll take a bedazzled one.”

“Oh so 2007, that’s _sexy_. I’m getting _team mac_ bedazzled on my tits,” Jasper says.

“Oh my god, don’t do that.”

“I am, you can’t stop me.”

“Matching team mac tramp stamps,” Kelly says.

“Do people still get tramp stamps?” Mac asks.

“Underboob stamp. That’s the move we should make,” Chickee says and the two women nod in agreement.

“I think this has gone too far,” Mac says. They all laugh, and it felt like he was really turning a new leaf, a weight finally lifted on his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this fic.  
> Big thank you to Elise for being the MVP and always keeping me inspired. This work would literally not be posted without her encouragement and love, and i love her right back <3  
> I can't wait to hear what you think! All the fun is going to begin in chapter 2, and also the chapters will probably get longer and more fun.  
> I don't know if i will write 20 chapters, it's just a loose estimate. But! I hope you enjoy this. Leave a comment! Join me on tumblr if you want.  
> Sincerely,  
> A


End file.
